Beloved Stranger
by WildChildALR
Summary: Set after the movie. A new girl comes to Ispwich and befriends the Sons. But she's hiding something. And Caleb wants to know what. But things get even more complicated when he starts falling for her.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Covenant. But I did make up the character of Illyria.

* * *

_This is gonna be one hell of a party_. Caleb thought as he strolled up the walkway towards a house filled with light and vibrating with loud music. Davy McSanderson's parties were always the best. They were held at his family's old colonial family house. It was a cottage compared to Caleb's family's but in much better condition considering Davy didn't have a degenerating father hiding in the attic. It was built twenty years before the revolution and had been handed down through the generations. Now a days it stood empty unless there was a party going on inside. As he walked through the door shouts of greeting came from various people scattered throughout the packed house. Caleb slowly made his way through the foyer to the stairs. Up on the balcony Sarah and Kate were excitedly talking to a girl he had never seen before. He navigated his way up to them and took Sarah's hand.

"Hey Caleb!" She said kissing his cheek, "This is Illyria. She just moved in across the hall form me and Kate."

"Hey." Illyria said.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." He replied reaching out for her hand.

She grasped it and suddenly it was like he'd been struck by lightning. He suddenly forgot Sarah was there. He couldn't figure out why though. Illyria wasn't gorgeous, more of a quiet natural beauty. She had wavy brown hair with natural red highlights and sun bleached streaks of light brown on top. It fell to her shoulders and was cut in layers to frame her face. Her eyes were warm mahogani and she had small full lips. She had on a purple peasant top, black skinny jeans, and purple ballet flats. On her right bicep there was a black tribal dragon tattoo with a purple glowing eye.

"Hey guys!" Pouge shouted coming over and throwing an arm around Kate.

Caleb was broken out of his trance, dropped Illyria's hand and looked over at him. Reid and Tyler weren't far behind Looking at Illyria Pouge said, "I don't think I've had the pleasure. I'm Pouge. Nice ink."

Illyria looked over at him and smiled. Caleb felt light headed looking at her smile. "Thanks I'm Illyria. And I've got another one." she replied turning around and lifting her hair out of the way. Pulling the back of her shirt down slightly they could see between her shoulder blades what appeared to be an anemone but not quite. It was simpler and solid navy blue.

"Wow what is that?" Kate asked

"I don't know. I used to draw it all over my papers in school it I got it slapped on me. To me it represents change and the many directions we can go in life." She replied letting her hair fall back down.

"Very cool." Reid complimented sliding up to her. "I'm Reid. By the way I've got a few tattoos of my own. Wanna check 'um out?" he offered slyly.

"Easy Casanova. We just met." Illyria laughed.

"Ooh shot down." Tyler laughed and made a whistling sound while his hand made a "going down" gesture.

"Shut up man." Reid spat trying to play it cool.

"Hey I'm thirsty." Caleb interjected trying to avoid a fight, "Anyone else want something?"

"Yeah. I'm parched." Illyria answered.

"Why don't we all go?" Sarah suggested.

"Hell yeah. I saw a keg on my way in." Reid said.

They all headed down the stairs and into the dinning room where five kegs were set up and countless coolers were scattered around.

"What'll it be?" Caleb asked

"Coke for me." Sarah said.

"Bud Light please." Kate asked.

"Guinness" Illyria stated.

Caleb handed the girls their drinks while the guys drained the keg. Caleb thanked Pouge for a cup he'd gotten him. Sarah and Kate popped off the tops of their cans and Illyria used a lighter to get the lid off her bottle.

"Whoooeee. That girls got balls." Pouge exclaimed as Illyria took a long draft from her bottle.

"Hey besides whiskey this is what we Irish and Irish decedents live off of." Illyria laughed.

"Your Irish too?" Tyler asked

"Irish, Scottish, German, British and Slovakian." She listed.

"Wow. That's a lot." Reid laughed.

"Yeah I think that the reason I'm so horribly disfigured." Illyria joked.

"Your not disfigured." Caleb said a little too forcefully.

Everyone laughed and assured her she looked great. Especially Reid.

"So were are you from? No offence but you have a slight accent." Pouge asked.

"Pennsylvania. York, Pennsylvania." She laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kate asked

"It's just that I recently read this article about "You Know Your From York Pa When..." one of the way was people from Texas and Boston say you talk weird. But yeah my dad and I just moved here when he got transferred to the military base just north of here. He's a Marine."

"Oh." Reid said looking worried.

Illyria laughed. "I used to go to a public school. But when we moved this was the closest school to the base. His company is paying for most of the tuition so I can see him on the weekends sometimes."

"What about your mom?" Caleb asked.

"She died when I was a year old. Postpartum depression." she answered solemnly.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Caleb offered.

"It's okay. I never really knew her. But that's also what sucks."

"Hey lets go get jiggy on the dance floor." Reid exclaimed grabbing Illyria's hand. She laughed and everyone followed him to where other people were dancing in the living room. As they all danced and partied into the early morning hours Caleb couldn't help but stare a Illyria. There was something about her that drew him to her like a moth to a flame. He had no idea what it was or why it was happening but he soon hoped to find out.

* * *

Read and Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Covenant or "We're gonna be up all night" just Illyria.

* * *

Three weeks later Illyria, Sarah and Kate were inseparable. They went every where and did everything together so Caleb wasn't surprised that when he called Sarah saying he was going to be late picking her up to go to Nicky's she brushed it off saying she'd catch a ride with Illyria in her car. There was something about Illyria. He couldn't stop thinking about her no matter where he was or what he was doing. He liked her but he didn't trust her. This was all too similar to Chase. They met at a party, hung out and became friends then he tried to kill them all. Now Caleb wasn't taking any chances. He'd looked through her file and had Reid do some spying but there was nothing out of the ordinary. Pouge kept telling him to relax and give the girl a chance. So he hoped tonight he'd find some answers to why she affected him so much and if she could be trusted.

As Caleb entered Nicky's he glanced around the bar looking for his friends. Sarah and Kate were talking and laughing at a table in the back. Pouge was at the bar ordering another beer. Tyler was at the pool tables with Reid who had his arm draped around Illyria's waist. Caleb mentally growled possessively at this. _What the hell?_ He thought. _I just met the girl and I'm practically drooling over her. I love Sarah! _But the more he thought on that he realized he didn't love Sarah. He'd saved her life so they'd be forever tied by that but he didn't like her like that anymore. But how to tell her? And what if when they broke up she told the covenant's secret?So many issues for someone only 18.

"Hey Caleb! Over here man!" Tyler shouted.

Caleb was yanked from his thoughts and made his way over to the pool tables and greeted them all. Tyler leaned down and took a shot. Reid walked around the table to take his. Illyria swirled her whiskey sour in one hand and motioned Caleb beside her with the other.

"So what've you been up to?" She asked

"Not much. You?"

"This and that."

"Sounds exciting" Caleb laughed. Illyria laughed along with him. Hearing her laugh and seeing her smile made Caleb feel light headed in a good way again.

"Hey you." Sarah said coming up behind him and looping her arm through his. "Where were you?"

"My mom's redecorating. For some reason she wanted me to go with her to pick out curtains. Like I care wether there silk or lace." He said making a face. Ever since Caleb's dad willed him his power and died as a result his mother had broken out of her misery and become the way she had been before his dad had lost control. She explained to Caleb that she had felt trapped because she couldn't do anything to help his father. Now they were both free.

"Sound like you had fun" Pouge laughed.

"Not exactly man."

Just then the music changed.

**Saw a waitress,  
Couldn't waste it,  
Opportunity Knocks and you take it.  
Went to my place,  
Gottta get a taste,  
Couple shots at the bar we were wasted.**

"Whoooo! I love this song!" Illyria shouted then downed the rest of her drink.

"Well lets go dance then!" Reid yelled grabbing her hand.

"Okay but watch your hands mister unless you want to loose them. We're cool but not that cool." She threatened.

Tyler, Reid, and Illyria made their way to the dance floor. Caleb went to get Sarah and Kate. Pouge soon followed them out onto the dance floor and they were all started grinding, swaying to the beat and singing at the top of their lungs with their hands in the air.

**We're gonna be up all night!  
Gonna take you for a ride.  
Yeah, we're gonna be up all night!  
Hey!  
Get it on till the morning light.  
Yeah, we're gonna be up all night.  
all night, all night  
Doing things your dad wont like  
We're gonna be up all night,  
yeah yeah yeah yeah  
We're gonna be up all night!  
We're gonna be up all night!  
We're gonna be up all night!  
yeah yeah yeah yeah  
We're gonna be up all night!  
all night, all night  
yeah yeah yeah yeah  
**

When the song ended Reid and Tyler headed back to the pool tables. Pouge, Kate and Sarah sat back down at their table. Caleb and Illyria headed to the bar for some booze.

"So Sarah, Kate and I are going on a camping trip next weekend." Illyria proclaimed.

"Oh?" Caleb asked.

"Look. I know why you don't trust me."

"Oh why's that?"

"Chase. Sarah told me about what happened. He became your friend then wanted to sacrifice you to some weird dark god. And the way we met was the same way you guys met him. But look at me. Caleb look at me." She exclaimed taking his face in both hands and turning him towards her. Caleb felt electricity running through him where her skin touched his. He had an insane desirer to kiss her.

"I will never ever do anything to hurt you, Sarah, Kate or any of the guys. I swear on my mother's grave."

Caleb could tell she was telling the truth but there was something she wasn't telling them. She was keeping something secret. Something big. He wanted to know what and why.

"Alright I believe you."

"But you still don't trust me."

"No."

"I guess I'll have to accept that for now." Illyria said sadly letting go of his face.

"Hey you guys gonna order or flirt all night?" Nicky barked

"Sam Adams please." Caleb asked

"Rusty nail Nicky." Illyria ordered banging a fist good naturedly on the bar top.

They made their way back to the table where Pouge, Sarah and Kate were sitting after Nicky handed them their drinks. Caleb sat next to Sarah and Illyria sat between him and Pouge.

"The girls were just telling me about the camping trip your taking." Pouge said turning to Illyria.

"Yeah. It's a clearing not far from the base my dad's stationed on. But far enough away we shouldn't get blown up when they practice with the tanks." She joked looking poinently at Caleb.

"Sounds like fun." Was all he said in return.

"Last call for alcohol!" Nicky shouted above the noise.

"Holy shit it's nearly 3:00 am!" Kate gasped staring at the clock.

"We better head back to the dorms." Sarah stated.

"I'll dive you back." Caleb offered.

"No I'll just catch a ride will Illyria. That way you won't have to drop me off then head home." She said.

"You sure?" Caleb asked.

"Hey it may not be a Mustang but my Volvo can get up and go well enough." Illyria snapped playfully.

Everyone at the table laughed including Caleb. They headed out to the parking lot grabbing Tyler and Reid on the way out. Once outside Reid tried kissing Illyria goodnight.

"Hey man I told you. I like you as a friend. Nothing more." She expressed pushing him back wards.

"Ooh shot down." Pouge and Tyler shouted gleefully making a whistling sound while their hands made a "going down" gesture.

"Shut the fuck up you two." Caleb shouted. _God why did the mere thought of Illyria with someone else make him want to punch something?_

"Well see you all tomorrow." Illyria announced waving at the guys. Sarah and Kate voiced their good byes as well and got in her car. As he watched the tail lights disappear he made up his mind to find out why Illyria made him feel all weird inside. No matter what.

* * *

Read and Review Please.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Covenant. Or "Bad Girlfriend"

* * *

Caleb new he was dreaming. But it was one of those times he wish he wasn't, He could feel someone sitting on his hips straddling him. And hands were slowly running up his chest grazing his nipples making them hard, along with other parts of him. And a mouth was slowly trailing kisses up his chest following the trail the hands had left be hind. He opened his eyes in the dream and looked down. But instead of seeing the blond head of his girlfriend Sarah he saw an unknown brown one. He tangled his hand in the hair in his mind determined to through whoever was on top of him off. But then the head lifted its self and revealed the face beneath the mass of hair. It was Illyria. She smiled seductively and sighed his name. Caleb found himself smiling back and he pulled her up to kiss her. She climbed up further to lay on his chest and they shared a long, slow, passionate kiss. They broke apart and Caleb opened his eyes. Illyria sat up and removed her black t-shirt revealing a plain orange bra. She then leaned back down to kiss Caleb again. When they pulled apart once more Caleb opened his eyes. But when he did he watched as Illyria morphed form her usual appearance to a terrifying creature. It had bluish gray skin with a wide mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. It opened the mouth wide and came down on his neck.

* * *

Caleb woke up screaming an in a cold sweat. His sheets were soaked and they were tangled all around him like a cocoon. He looked at his clock. 2:30 Am. He called Pouge.

"Man do you have any idea what time it is?" Was Pouge greeting.

"Yeah 2:35 man. Listen. I think I finally know Illyria's secret."

"Wah?" Pouge asked sleepily.

"She's a succubus!"

"What?!? Man are you crazy? Succubus' don't go to private high schools, party at bars and we've seen her in day light. That would kill a succubus."

"I know it sounds weird but that would explain all these dreams I've been having since we met."

"Dude the reason your dreaming about her is cause you want her. Everyone knows it. I know it, Kate knows it, So do Tyler and Reid. The only people who don't are you and her."

"What about Sarah?" Caleb wouldn't be able to live with himself if he knew he'd hurt Sarah by crushing on one of her best friends.

"She's hard to read. Sometimes it's like she knows but is ignoring it in order to not make a scene. Other times its like she doesn't care. Like she's happy you found someone else. Kate thinks so too."

"Man what am I gonna do?" Caleb asked running a hand down his face.

"Talk to her dude. And Illyria. They're gonna be back tomorrow night."

Caleb sighed. "All right. Thanks man."

"No problem. You know you can call anytime but preferably not at 2:30 in the morning after a night out at Nicky's."

Caleb laughed and hung up. It had been two days since the girls left to go camping and all Caleb could think about was Illyria coming back and being able to spend time with her. He missed Sarah too but it was like missing a close friend. With Illyria it was like half his heart was gone. He had to confront her. And tomorrow he would.

* * *

The next day at 6:00 pm Illyria's red Volvo pulled into Spencer's parking lot. Pouge, Reid, Tyler and Caleb were all anxiously waiting for them as they pulled into a space and got out of the car. They all rushed the girls as they opened their doors. Pouge swept Kate up into a giant hug and branded her mouth with a searing kiss. Caleb and Sarah exchanged a polite hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. Tyler and Reid immediately set on Illyria asking if they'd seen any dangerous wild animals and if they'd bathed together naked in the river.

"So how was your trip?" Pouge asked looking around at the three girls.

"Oh it was so beautiful. We have to go up there again." Kate sighed.

"Yeah I was thinking at the end of the year right after graduation when the weather's warmer. Right now up in the mountains its not so bad during the day but at night is beyond freezing." Illyria offered.

"So you guys had to huddle together to stay warm?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah baby boy we had to sleep naked in one sleeping bag every night in order just to stay alive through the night." Sarah laughed.

Reid and Tyler got sly smiles on their faces imagining such a thing happening right there and then.

"Dude stop mentally undressing us!" Illyria shouted and punched them both on the arm playfully.

Everyone laughed. They then headed around to the trunk and began unloading the car. When they got to the girl's rooms they placed their bags on the beds and headed into the hall way to let them unpack.

"You know what? I don't feel like unpacking yet." Illyria remarked coming into the hall way. "Anyone up for going to Nicky's?" she asked.

"Naw. I'm gonna unpack then I gotta put some finishing touches on my chemistry report. Why do we need reports on the structures of atoms? And 2000 words to." Kate wondered.

"We're racing Aaron and his boys tonight on Devil's Ridge." Reid announced throwing and arm around Tyler's shoulder.

"I'm gonna help Kate unpack then I gotta head into the shop and pick up a few parts." Pouge added.

"I'm game." Caleb reported. "Sarah you in?"

"No I'm gonna start unpacking then I'm just gonna crash." she expressed yawning, "But you two go have fun."

"You sure?" Illyria asked.

"Yeah go on." Sarah told them pushing them down the hall.

"All right. I'll drive." Caleb offered.

"No I'll drive. My car needs gas and there's a gas station just down the road from the bar."

"I need gas too."

"Well then we'll drive separately and meet there."

"Sure. Why not?"

* * *

When they finally got to Nicky's Caleb was all but dancing with excitement. He finally got to spend some alone time with Illyria. They were gonna have a great time. _What are you talking about? Your still dating Sarah stupid!_ Caleb sighed. Why did he have such a powerful conscience? As they made their way inside the music became defining and the cigarette smoke hung like a thick haze. Nicky had a sign out front warning that smoking was aloud inside. No one could tell him he couldn't smoke in his own bar. And in turn he didn't care if anyone else did either. Caleb and Illyria were making their way to the back to claim a table when suddenly

"**My Girlfriend's a dick magnet My Girlfriend got a have it  
She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots, Tip the man he'll  
Ring the bell, get her drunk she'll scream like hell.**"

Came blaring out of the jute box.

"Oh my God Caleb this is my favorite song! Come dance with me." Illyria shouted over the music holding out her hand and motioning to the dance floor.

Caleb was a little uncertain. If he danced with Illyria things would happen. Things that could ruin both of their relationships with Sarah and each other. Finally he decided.

"Alright lets go." He replied smiling and taking her hand.

**Dirty girl, gettin' down, dance with guys from outta town.  
Grab her ass, actin' tough. Mess with her, she'll fuck you up.  
No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned, but she's  
Comin' back to my place tonight!**

She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty till the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!

Caleb held Illyria close as they started to sway and grind to the beat.

**Red thong, Party's on, Love this song, sing along.  
Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home  
No one really knows if she's drunk or is she's stoned  
But she's coming back to my place tonight. I say  
No one really knows just how far she's gonna go,  
But I'm gonna find out later tonight.**

She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty till the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!

Caleb moved his hands from her waist to her ass and looked down into her eyes. They were filled with laughter and longing with a touch of sorrow. He knew why but didn't want to think about it right then. He was holding the girl of his dreams in his arms and didn't want to think of anything or anyone else right then.

**Doesn't take her long to make things right.  
But does it make her wrong to  
Have the time of her life. the time of her life**

(My girlfriend's a dick magnet My girlfriend's gotta have it)

She's a gold digger now you figure out it's over, pull the trigger.  
Futures finished, there it went, savings gone,  
The money spent

I look around and all I see is, no good, bad and ugly,  
Man she's hot and fixed to be, the future  
Ex-Miss Connolly!

She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty till the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!

She's a bad, bad girlfriend.  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend.

The song ended and Caleb slowly released her. But then he stopped and bent down to kiss her.

"Man I'm thirsty." Illyria said nervously pulling out of his grasp and running a hand through her hair. " I'm gonna hit Nicky up for something. Want anything?"

"Yeah." Caleb sighed. " Just a bottle of Bubwieser."

"Man all you drink is beer! I'm gonna introduce you to my good friend Mr. Bourbon." She laughed placing a hand on his shoulder.

"All right. What ever you say Booze Master." Caleb said laughing along.

"That's Booze Mistress to you." Illyria said smiling heading for the bar.

Caleb chuckled as he walked to the back to grab a table. He had just sat down when his phone rang.

* * *

Read and Review Please!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Covenant.

* * *

Caleb pulled out his phone and looked at the caller id. It was Pouge.

"Hey Pouge what's up?"

"Caleb. Sarah's leaving Spencer."

"What?!?"

"She's leaving. That's why she, Kate and Illyria went up to the mountains. She wanted to tell them she was thinking about leaving and to get their opinions. I over heard Kate and Sarah talking about it when I went into the bathroom."

"And they told her to go?!?!?"

"Kate didn't want her too but Illyria did."

Caleb didn't hear the rest of what Pouge said. He was suddenly seeing red. He felt like he'd been hit by a big rig. Illyria had betrayed him. She had promised never to hurt him and she did. _What are you so mad about? Now you can be together. _A voice inside said. But Caleb wasn't thinking strait. He was going to break it off with Sarah eventually but he still had some feelings for her and wanted to let her go easily on his own time. He wanted to hurt Illyria. Bad. Like she had hurt him. Caleb jumped up from his chair and headed towards were she was standing at the bar. He grabbed Illyria's arm and pulled her towards the door. When they made it outside to the back ally Caleb pushed Illyria causing her to stumble but she didn't fall.

"Caleb. What the hell?"

"How could you?" He screamed.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Sarah!" He shouted pushing over a column of empty kegs. "About how you told her to leave Spencer!"

"She wanted to leave Caleb." Illyria yelled back avoiding the falling kegs.

"Bull shit! She didn't say anything to me about it."

"Because she didn't want to hurt you! She was afraid."

"Afraid of me? Now I know your lying!" Caleb could feel the draw of the Power flowing inside him. It would be so easy to tap into it and blow Illyria away.

"Actually she was. Sarah told me everything. What really happened with Chase. What you and your brothers are."

Caleb felt a deep stab of betrayal. Sarah had swore never to tell anyone. He was being trough for loop after loop tonight.

"Sarah's been having nightmares Caleb." Illyria continued. "Every night since the barn incident. Sometimes in her dreams Chase kills you and tortures her. Other times you team up with Chase and kill her. She can't take it anymore."

Caleb became very still. Sarah thought he wanted to hurt her. This was too much. He had to see her and tell her that would never happen.

"I'd never hurt Sarah. And you promised you'd never hurt me. But you did. Stay away form me and my brothers." He sneered turning away.

"I had no choice Caleb. I had to hurt one of you in order to make the other happy. There was no lesser evil for me to chose." Illyria shouted.

Caleb turned slightly and watched as she sank to the ground and cried. Part of him wanted to comfort her but a larger part was more satisfied she was feeling pain similar to his. He walked around the building and got in his car. He was soon headed towards Spencer Academy at full speed.

* * *

When Caleb reached the dorms he headed straight for Sarah's room. It was dark Sarah wa probably sleeping. This only made him angrier and using the Power ripped the door off it's hinges.

"What the hell?" Came Sarah's voice as she turned on the light. "Caleb? What are you doing here?"

"Your leaving." He accused her.

Sarah sighed. "Who told you?"

"Pouge over heard you and Kate."

Sarah sat down on her bed. Caleb sat on Kate's. She was probably still in the library working on her report.

"Yeah Caleb I'm leaving. I'm transferring to Shiz Academy For Girls. It's just outside of Boston so I'll get to see my family and old friends again whenever I want."

"What about your friends here?"

"I'll keep in touch."

Caleb was getting really angry. Sarah treated this like it was no big deal but it was. She was his girlfriend and she was moving way!

"I'm never going to forgive Illyria." He spat

"What? No! Illyria only wanted me to be happy. The entire weekend when I brought it up that's all she said 'Do what you think will make you happy. Life's to short to be miserable.' She knew it would hurt you and everyone else too. She hated that we'll have to say good bye so soon after becoming such good friends."

"And you telling her about me and the guys fit into this how?"

"I had to explain it fully otherwise she couldn't really understand my reasons. Caleb you live in this place that's between the human world and on where everything that goes bump in the night is real. And I can't walk that line with you. I wish I could but I can't."

"You know I don't trust her yet you handed her our most valuable secret."

"I trust her Caleb. With my life. She saved it while we were camping. I went to go fill my canteen at the river and when I finished and looked up there was this huge mountain lion. Illyria was there with me and she said to back away slowly. She put herself between me and the mountain lion."

"So? That still doesn't excuse the fact she broke her promise."

"Caleb are you sure this isn't about the fact she hurt you or is it really the fact she gave me the courage I needed to decide to do what's best for me and leave."

"What?"

"I have eyes you know. I see the way you look at each other. You love her Caleb. You might have come close to loving me but it's nothing to the way you feel for her."

"When do you leave?" Caleb desperately wanted to change the subject.

"Friday's my last day. My parents are coming up early Saturday morning to load up my stuff and then we're on our way back to Boston."

"So when were you gonna tell me Sarah? Huh? Where you just gonna yell goodbye as your family pulled out of the parking lot? " Caleb asked as he jumped up off the bed.

"No. Maybe. I don't know. I'm sorry Caleb."

"Save it." He said storming out of the room. He used his powers to fix the door on his way out. He all but ran to the parking lot and gunned the engin of his car peeling out of the schools drive way. He raced home, ran up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door.

"Caleb? Is that you? Are you okay?" his mother's worried voice asked through the door.

"I'm fine mom. Just a long day. Go back to bed." he shouted

His last thought as he fell asleep was _I'll never forgive Illyria for this. Never_.

* * *

Read and Review Please!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Covenant.

* * *

Caleb dreaded Saturday morning. But it came all the same. Dismal and gray with a light rain. Pouge, Kate, Reid, Tyler and Illyria were crowded around Sarah's parent's car saying their goodbyes. Caleb was hiding in a tree on the edge of the parking lot. Sarah's friends each in turn gave her something to remember them by. Kate gave her a picture of them when Sarah had first come to Spencer. Pouge gave her a mini module of his bike. Reid and Tyler gave her a sign for Nicky's they'd taken from a road side. Illyria handed her a small box.

"What is it?" Sarah wondered.

"Open it silly." Illyria laughed.

Sarah opened it and gasped. "Oh my God." She said. Inside was a silver Celtic knot pendent. "What is this?"

"It's the Celtic Shield Knot. It's said to protect anyone who wears it. Also that if you are ever in trouble just rub it and help will find you where ever you are." Illyria explained.

"Here let me help you with that." Reid offered. He took the necklace from the box and hooked it around her neck.

"How's it look?" Sarah asked.

"It looks great." Kate assured her.

"Let's hope you won't need it." Pouge said pulling her into a hug.

"You and me both." She replied.

They all hugged her in turn and said goodbye. As she climbed into the back steat of the car and kept waving. Pouge, Kate, Reid, Tyler and Illyria did the same until she was out of sight.

Illyria sighed. "So you all hate my guts right now right?"

"We could never hate you. Your too much fun." Reid assured her placing an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah you let Sarah make her own decision." Tyler said.

"We were mad at first but we came to understand your reasons. Like we came to understand her's" Pouge added.

"Yeah. We'll miss Sarah but we can still talk to her whenever we want. Provided the school doesn't discontinue free long distance calling." Kate joked.

"Come on let's head inside. We're all gonna be soaked soon." Tyler said pulling his jacket closer around him.

"Yeah come on guys." Pouge agreed leading them towards the school.

As they passed the tree Caleb was hiding in Illyria looked up into the branches. Caleb looked down at her with burning anger until he saw the tears running down her cheeks. Suddenly he felt like a dagger was thrust into his stomach. He was hurting her. Pushing her away. But he was hurt too. And he needed to heal his wounds first.

* * *

For two weeks Caleb was on auto pilot. He went to class and went home. Nothing fazed him. He spoke only when spoken too and ignored people other wise. Finally Illyria decided she'd had enough.

"Hey Caleb." She said cheerfully coming up beside him when he was at his locker one morning before school.

"What part of stay away from me have you forgotten?"

"Caleb. Snap out of it. You've been like a zombie for two weeks."

"Yeah well maybe this is how I deal with my girlfriend moving and the fact my so called friend convinced her to go." he spat then turned to walk away.

"Reid told me the reason you don't trust me is because you think I'm hiding some big secret. You even had him spy on me for a while." She yelled after him. Caleb stopped but didn't turn around.

"Well your right." She continued as she walking up beside him. "I do have a big secret. And if you want to find out meet me behind Oak Mill Hall during lunch."

"And if I don't?" He asked.

"Then you'll know where to find me when I miss our world history class." She replied laying a hand on his arm. Caleb felt a warm feeling where her hand rested. When was this gonna end? Every time she looked at him he felt like doing back flips. It was really inconvenient considering he was pissed at her. But as he watched her walk away to her first class he felt empty inside.

* * *

The day dragged on more than usual but lunch finally came. Caleb's mind was headed to the cafeteria but his feet lead him to Oak Mill Hall. As he came around the building he saw Illyria at the edge of the tree line. She saw him and motioned for him to come over. His mind was screaming curses at her and his feet as they carried him over to her.

"Okay so what's this big secret?" He asked trying to sound bored.

"Not here. Follow me." She said turning into the forest that surrounded the school.

It was warm for November so Illyria stopped and took off her school jacket, sweater vest and tie. Next she laid her backpack next to them. Caleb took his tie and jacket off along with his back pack and laid them next to her's. They walked deeper into the woods and were soon climbing up a steep rocky hill. Caleb had a hard time maneuvering up the slope but Illyria seemed to have no problem at all. When she was half way up and far ahead of him Caleb looked up trying to find her among the huge boulders and his blood ran cold. There among the rocks was huge grey wolf. Caleb tried to call out but he didn't see Illyria anywhere. He climbed faster determined to save her. Then he caught a glimpse of her climbing farther up the hill. Then a glimpse of the wolf not far behind. Illyria, wolf, Illyria, wolf. Finally he couldn't take it any more. Damb his pride. Illyria was in danger. He tapped into the Power and jumped to the top of the ridge. Illyria was already there waiting. Filled with relief he swept her up and held her close never wanting to let go. He pulled back slightly to check that she wasn't harmed then pulled her close again.

"Wow. That was really impressive. You sure can jump." Illyria laughed

"Yeah. I can do pretty much anything when I tap into the Power." he replied.

"So what do I owe the honor of you holding me like this? Not that I'm complaining." she laughed.

Suddenly Caleb remembered. The wolf! He ran to the edge of the hill and looked down scanning the rocky terrain. He motioned Illyria to keep away and to stay behind him.

"Caleb what is it?"

"There was this wolf! A huge wolf right behind you. I have no idea why it didn't attack you."

"You mean this wolf?" She asked.

Caleb turned and there was the same wolf he had seen climbing up the hill side. It was sitting right where Illyria had stood and she was no where in site. His jaw dropped as the wolf morphed back into Illyria.

* * *

Read and Review Please!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Covenant.

* * *

Caleb stood there on the cliff edge mouth wide open gaping at Illyria. Finally he managed to be able to speak.

"What are you? Some kind of werewolf?" he asked

"No!" Illyria yelled disgustedly.

"Well then what are you?"

"I'm a Leszi. I just have this thing for wolves. Like a connection. Like when ever I take a personality test about '_What Animal Are You Most Like?_' I always get wolves as an answer."

"Wait, you a what?"

Illyria sighed. "A Leszi. You know a creature that can transform into any living thing? Don't you read your Journals?"

"My what?"

"Don't tell me you've never read the Journals and about the Great War." she sighed and frustratedly combed her hands through her hair.

"No, can't say I have. What are the Journals?"

Illyria plopped down on a nearby log defeated. Caleb sat down beside her and looked over at her waiting to hear more.

"They're the records of the origin of your Clan."

"My Clan? You mean my family? We call it the Book of Damnation."

"No I mean the warlocks and witches as a whole. You're all related to some degree. And the Book of Damnation is just a record of a small period of time in your history. The Journals have enchantments that have them continually write and rewrite themselves. Every major sect of your Clan should have a copy. "

"So all of your kind are related too?"

"Yeah. The same with Vampires and Licans."

"Werewolves again?"

"No. Werewolves were created by mortals playing around with spells they didn't understand. They are controlled by the moon phases. Licans are much older. They were endowed with their powers during the Great War. They change shape at will."

"What's this Great War?"

"The Great War happened long ago. Long before written history. The powers of good battled the forces of evil. The war lasted for centuries. There were those who wanted to enslave the world and plunge it into darkness. Literally Hell on Earth. And there were those who wanted it to remain free. At the time humans were few and far between. They hid in caves and mountains. Finally The Four Clans banded together and decided to fight back. They met with a counsel of the commanders who fought to keep all the creatures of this world free. The soldiers of Light. But because they possessed only wooden, stone and bone weapons they were no mach for the enemy. So the counsel gave them a choice. They would have to give up the lives they knew and dreamed of in order to receive the gifts they would give. Or they would have to return to their caves and hope for the best. The first family to agree was the Lesianths. Because they were the most dedicated to the cause they were blessed by the Dragons, the most powerful of the counsel. They were blessed with the power of transformation. But the price was immortality. They would have to watch the world change through the millennia and be left behind. They could change shape but could not change who they were. Creatures of old knowing what had been but not fitting into the now. Next was the Vamperatue. They were blessed by the Sphinx. They were blessed with supper strength, speed and cunning and immortality. But it came with a price. They also inherited their thirst for human blood. Next was the Lucains they were gifted by the Wood Nymphs. They were gifted with the ability to change into the most powerful creature in the forest. The wolf. The nymphs gave them speed, agility and strength along with immortality. The draw back though was they had to transform into the creature in order to have access to these gifts thus exposing them for what they are. Last was the Wiconans. They were blessed by the Elves. You know the powers your family was granted but something went wrong during the endowment. The Wiconans decided at the last minute they didn't want to live forever and broke off the spell. As you know the Power becomes your life and when you use it your using up your life force. But the Elves, because they're immortal didn't age and that was the only way they were able to Use freely and survive. So that's why you age when you Use."

"Wow. " Caleb said after a moment of mentally digesting everything he'd just learned. "And these Journals record all of this?" Caleb asked

"Yeah. From the very beginning of the Great War to the Crossing and beyond."

"Now what's the Crossing?"

"At the end of the Great War all the creatures who had tried to enslave the Earth were banished to another dimension. And all the world lived in peace for centuries. But as humans began to grow in number they turned on their magical protectors. They killed them out of fear, jealousy, for food, clothing, you name it. The Clans tried to stop them but in turn the humans turned on them as well. They could barely protect themselves let alone their creators. So the magical creatures created another world to stay safe and hidden in. But the Clans stayed behind to protect the door way to the new world and to keep peace in this one. They also created and maintained a way to keep the evil contained in the other dimension called Terra de Obscurum. They created the Counsel to do this. The Counsel was made up of one member of each Clan. The oldest member of the most powerful family line. But in the mid' 1700's the Counsel started breaking apart at the seems. There was a lot of in fighting and betrayal. So the Counsel was dissolved. And now centuries later the door has become weak. The Counsel must be reformed and we must fix what our ancestors let break."

"Wait. We?" Caleb studdered.

"Yeah we. That's one of the reason's I'm here. We were destined to do this."

"That's the reason you're here?" Caleb asked disappointedly looking at the ground.

"No the only one." She replied scooting closer to him and laying her head on his shoulder.

Caleb suddenly jumped up off the log and walked back to the edge of the cliff. Pacing back and forth agitatedly.

"Caleb what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Nothing! Just the fact that every time you touch me I feel like I've been struck by lightning, every time you smile my heart dose a million flips!" he ranted.

"The fact that no matter what I can't stop thinking about you?" she asked gazing at him squarely.

Caleb just stared at her as she got up and came to stand beside him.

"I feel it too Caleb. Ever since we met." She whispered taking his hand.

Suddenly they felt like they were engulfed in pure raging heat. Caleb pulled her to him like a drowning man and kissed her with everything he had and she returned the favor in full. He pushed her up against a tree and pressed himself fully against her letting her feel how much she effected him. She moaned egging him on. He moved his mouth to down her neck and began nipping at it softly. Illyria twisted her hands into his hair pulling him closer. Next he reclaimed her mouth while his hands moved down to the buttons of her shirt. He undid the first three kissing her skin as it was exposed. Suddenly a crow cawed jerking them back to reality. Caleb looked her in the eye and blushed. She did the same and giggled, blushed as well.

"We better head back before they send a search party." Illyria suggested.

"Yeah. I don't think the Provost would like it if they found us like this." He laughed as he took a step away from her.

"Come on. I know an easier way down." She said smiling and taking his hand again. There was an immediate feeling of heat and arousal but they were able to control it more this time. _Well I know what Illyria's secret is. _Caleb thought. _Now let's hope I can keep my hands off her and not get us landed in detention for making out in the hall ways. _

_

* * *

_

_Read and Review Please_


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Covenant

* * *

Two weeks later Pouge, Kate, Caleb, Illyria, Tyler, and Reid were hanging out at Al's Bowling Ally. They were playing on two teams. Pouge, Illyria, and Reid against Caleb, Kate and Tyler. Reid was up and as he rolled the ball down the lane he let out a shout of joy as he knocked down all the pins.

"Spare!" He yelled triumphantly.

As he walked back to the rest of the group he cringed as he caught sight of Illyria sitting on Caleb's lap making out with him hard core. His arms were wrapped tight around her waist and her hands were in his hair.

"Ugh! Get a room you two!" He teased.

"Your just jealous." Illyria snapped pulling away from Caleb.

"Yeah like I want animal breath." He snapped back.

"Oooh your cruzin' for a bruisin' dude." Tyler said from his seat across from him."So the reason Caleb didn't trust you was because of you being a Leszi?" he asked looking at Illyria.

"Yeah most creatures with Power can sense we're not what we appear to be."

"So did you sense what we were?" Caleb wondered.

"Oh yeah. I could feel the Power radiating off of you Caleb. It was almost intoxicating."

"So that's why you want him?!? I knew there had to be a reason. No girl not under the influence of magic would be able to resist my charms." Reid bragged.

"Yeah you a regular Romeo Reid." Illyria laughed.

"So is that why you got your dragon tattoo? Because your kind were blessed by them?" Kate asked pointing at her arm.

"Yeah plus I want to emulate them. They're strong, wise, graceful, powerful, and highly intelligent." Illyria answered.

"Well you might wanna get your money back 'cause it ain't working." Reid sneered.

"Why don't you shut up and put your money where your mouth is?" Pouge spoke up.

"What? Do I hear a wager of some sort?" Reid asked feigning shock but highly interested.

"Yeah. Which ever team scores the most points wins the pot. Say 20 bucks each?" Pouge challenged.

"Your on!" Reid agreed shaking Pouge's hand and squeezing it as hard as he could.

"My turn!" Illyria said getting off Caleb's lap and picking up her ball out of the ball return.

As Illyria walked up to the bowling lane Kate turned to Caleb. "Why didn't you tell Reid to fuck off?"

"In case you didn't noticed Illyria can handle herself. Plus if I tried to defend her she'd probably chew my head off too." Caleb laughed.

"Whoo! Strike! Beat that Reid!" Illyria gloated from the bowling lane.

"Great job babe." Caleb commended standing up and walking over to her to wrap an arm around her waist.

"Thanks. But don't call me babe." she said giving him a quick kiss on the lips. She jumped out of his reach before he could get a hold of her to deepen it. At the end of a long game filled with tons of smack talking Pouge, Illyria and Tyler won. Reid continued to grumble about them somehow cheating all the way to the parking lot until suddenly he, Caleb, Illyria, Pouge, and Tyler were hit by a sudden force causing them to fall to their knees.

"What is it?" Kate asked frantically looking around at them wildly.

"I don't know." Pouge answered gasping, his arms wrapped tightly around himself.

"It's like I was hit by a wall of ice. And suddenly nails were shoved into all my joints." Tyler said trying to explain what had happened as he struggled to stand up.

"Yeah that's how I'd describe it too." Reid agreed breathing heavily leaning on Tyler's Hummer.

"They're coming." Illyria whispered.

"Who?" Kate asked.

"The other members of the counsel." Caleb replied standing up and helping Illyria to her feet.

"When will they be here?" Pouge asked brushing himself off and getting to his feet.

Suddenly Caleb and Illyria were very still and had far off looks on their faces. Then their eyes turned milky white.

"Guys? Guys! What's going on here?" Reid shouted starting to freak out.

Illyria and Caleb gasped and held their heads between their hands as their eyes returned to normal.

"What was it?" Tyler wanted to know.

"A sunset and sunrise. The sun came up but only slightly then it went back down." Caleb answered looking up into the sky and running his hands down his face.

"The winter solstice. They'll be here on the winter solstice." Illyria added rubbing her hands up and down her arms. Caleb took off his coat and wrapped it around her. "That doesn't give us much time."

"Time for what?" Caleb questioned.

"To get you ready." she explained.

"How do you know it's Caleb? What if it's one of us? We felt them too." Reid demanded.

"Because of the dreams." Caleb retorted.

"What dreams?" Pouge coaxed looking at Caleb.

"Of the War, the Crossing, and of the Counsel." Caleb paraphrased.

"So these dreams mean your our representative?" Tyler pressed.

"Yes." Illyria shot back. "He's the most powerful member of the most powerful family line. You guys probably felt it too because your so close to us and youv'e recently Accended. Plus were talking serious power with these guys. Trust me you've never faced a vampire or lican before. "

"Can't argue with that." Pouge said. "If you need us for anything just ask." he assured them giving Illyria a hug and slapping Caleb on the arm. He then took Kate's hand and they headed for his waiting bike.

"Yeah that goes for us too man." Tyler said pounding Caleb's fist. "Come on Reid. You owe me a beer."

"See ya guys. Take care." Reid said saluting them and climbing into Tyler's Hummer.

"Come on lets head back to my place." Illyria said taking Caleb's hand.

"Well if you insist." Caleb said smiling down at her slyly.

"Oh shut up." She laughed punching his arm. "You've gotta know the Journals inside out before the other Counsel members get here."

"But December is almost a month away. Its November 7th."

"It's a lot of information. Now let's go." She answered climbing into his Mustang.

* * *

A week later Caleb was sitting in his living room studying a copy of the Journals that Illyria had given him. It was written in English and Caleb was very glad for it. Illyria's copy was written in what had at first appeared to be Babylonian but she told him it was actually Dragon. She told him the warlock's copy would be written in Eleven but because his ancestors were blessed by them the Power in his blood would recognize the words and he would be able to read them. His eyes were starting to hurt in the dim light. He'd been studying for hours. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and glanced at Illyria. She was on the couch across from him and fast asleep. He smiled and leaned closer to her. She smelled like oranges and lemons and her reddish brown hair shined in the lamp light. She wore a black hoodie from her old school with Central written across the chest in orange. She also wore his grey sweat pants with Spencer written in burgundy down the right leg. She wore her usual few pieces of jewelry. A leather wrist guard was on her left wrist with a flower pattern on it. She had a silver spoon ring on her left ring finger. On her right arm she wore a bracelet with wooden beads and a black watch with white skulls and cross bones. In her ears she wore a pair of simple silver hoop ear rings. But his two favorite pieces she wore were her silver Claddagh ring and her necklace. He loved the Claddagh ring because it was a symbol of their love. He'd never been so happy as the moment he got to turn it so that the heart was facing towards her on her right hand to signify the beginning of their relationship. But the necklace was still his favorite because on the silver chain hung his high school ring. It was platinum with his birth stone and on one side was 2006. Their class year. On the other was a swimmer. He wore her's around his neck as well and he softly touched it lovingly where it hung. It was white gold and had a ruby in top. On the sides she also had their class year but she has theater masks on her's. She loved the theater and at her old school had worked back stage building and painting sets and running the show from behind the scenes. She'd been very disappointed to hear Spencer didn't have a drama department. He was so in love with her it was almost to the point of being incompetent. And for some reason she found him worthy of her. Sometimes Caleb wondered how she was able to function though. She was so full of opposites. She was cool and calm most of the time but in a flash she could become wild and crazy. Usually booze was involved. She was intelligent and wise yet she could sometimes be completely random and carefree. She also was strong, steady and fiercely loyal. Caleb continued to stare down at here until the grandfather clock chimed 2:00 am. It was to late to take her back to the dorms. So he lovingly lifted her off the couch bridal style and headed up stairs. As he past the first guest bedroom he stopped. He could put her in that room or he could take her to his.

"Mmm....Caleb." Illyria mumbled in her sleep and she snuggled closer to his chest.

That settled it. His room it was. He eased open his bedroom door and carefully laid her on his bed underneath the blankets. He then tip toed to his bathroom and pulled on his pair of pajama pants and removed his t-shirt. He cautiously made his way back into his bedroom and slid in beside Illyria wrapping his arm lovingly around her waist. _I could seriously get used to this_. He thought as he drifted peacefully off to sleep.

* * *

Yeah I know pretty much pure cotton candy fluff. But hey it's my story. Read and Review Please. Oh and I'm going on vacation Aug 2nd - Aug 5th so it's gonna be awhile til the next chapter is up. And I hope to have tons of reviews when I get back.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Covenant

* * *

The night of the reforming of the Counsel had come. And Caleb was nervous as hell. He stood in his newly redecorated living room talking to Reid, Tyler and Pouge. He was dressed in a black Renaissance shirt with full sleeves, a tuxedo collar and it had ties at the wrists and collar. He wore black leather lace up arm guards on that reached up to his elbows. He also wore tight black riding pants and ridding boots that reached his knees. Draped over a nearby chair was a black heavy wool hooded cloak with a silver pentagram clasp.

"Dude you can't go to this thing alone." Tyler protested.

"I'm not Illyria will be there." Caleb answered.

"I think we should tag along man. Just to be safe." Pouge said.

"No." Illyria stated entering the room. She wore a dark orange dress reminiscent of the English early Tudor style. It had a square neck and laces down the front. The sleeves were wide, tied on and lined. It had a full skirt and opened in the front to reveal the light orange underskirt. The dress was trimmed with brown rabbit fur. She also wore a heavy brownish orange cloak with a clasp in the shape of her tattoo on her back. It was the symbol for the Leszi like the pentagram was for the witches and warlocks. "Your not part of the Counsel. You can't attend."

"We're not letting you two go off into the woods some where with no one around with a vampire and werewolf." Reid argued

"Lican." Caleb corrected.

"Whatever. The point is...."

"The point is you can't be there at the Counsel. But you could be patrolling the surrounding area keeping watch." Illyria hinted.

"I like the way you think." Pouge commended.

Caleb looked at the clock as it chimed ten. "We better get going." He said pulling on his cloak and taking Illyria's hand. They made their way out of the house to a pair of horses waiting in the snow. Caleb mounted the large black one while Illyria mounted the slightly smaller chestnut.

"You never did explain the horses guys." Tyler remarked.

"The hollow where were meeting isn't accessible by any roads. Just by game trails that run up and down the mountain." Illyria clarified. "Plus it's tradition. Do you think we'd be wearing this if we had a choice?" she asked nudging her horse and turning him towards their destination.

"I don't know. You know, you look really good in dresses. You should wear them more often." Reid shouted after her. He was given the finger in return.

"Man one of these days your gonna push her too far and she's gonna kick your ass." Caleb warned. "And I'm just gonna sit back and laugh my head off." He chuckled and he turned his horse and urged it forward following Illyria.

* * *

It took about an hour for them to reach their destination. Illyria dismounted just outside a large clearing and tied her horse's reins to a branch with a quick release knot in case something went wrong. Caleb dismounted and did the same. He then took her hand and lead her to the edge of the tree line. The full moon reflected off the snow making everything very easy to see. He could make out two figures across from them also just inside the tree line when one of them stepped forward. It was a teenage girl. She had jet black hair and light brown skin but was most startling was she had bright green eyes. She wore a light grey medieval peasant dress. It had a high v-cut neck and it flared at the bottom. It tightened with medium grey cording and the sleeves were smocked. A steel grey cloak was around her shoulders held together by a clasp in the shape of a paw print. She made her way through the snow to one pile of stones that along with three others were set up in a circle. It was the ruins of an old Counsel meeting place. She stopped at one of them and took out a knife from her cloak and slit her palm.

She pressed it to one of the stones and said. "I Lucine daughter of the Lucains do hereby pledge myself to the Counsel. I swear to be without fear in the face of my enemies. Be brave, upright and true. To speak only the truth always, even if it leads to my death. I shall also safeguard the helpless and do no wrong."

Suddenly the pile of stones rearranged themselves into a chair like the ones that were in the basement of the colony house. She circled around it and sat down. Then the other figure emerged from the trees. It was a teenage boy with light blond hair and pale skin. Caleb felt Illyria stiffen beside him and heard a low growl escape her lips similar to a tiger's.

"What is it?" Caleb asked looking down at her worriedly.

"His eyes."she hissed. "They're red. He's fed recently."

Caleb shivered involuntarily. He watched as the vampire made his way to another pile of stones and repeated the actions and words the girl before him had done. It was revealed his name was Gunther. He wore a tight burgundy shirt with loose harem pants the color of a cardinal. He also wore a wine colored cloak and a bat shaped clasp. On his feet he wore ancle high maroon boots. And Illyria was right. His eyes glowed bright red.

Next it was Illyria's turn. She paused slightly and turned back to him.

"You'll do fine." She whispered and kissed him lightly on the lips. Some how she always knew what he was thinking. She crossed over into the clearing and repeated the ritual. Finally it was his turn. He slowly made his way through the snow to the remaining pile of stones. He was shaking slightly from the cold and nervousness as he cut his palm. He rested it against the bolder and said "I Caleb son of the Wiconans do hereby pledge myself to the Counsel. I swear to be without fear in the face of my enemies. Be brave, upright and true. To speak only the truth always, even if it leads to my death. I shall also safeguard the helpless and do no wrong." The rocks flew into place and as he sat down Caleb let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly in the fire pit that was in the center of the circle a bonfire sprang to life. In no time the entire clearing was bathed in the glowing light and comforting heat.

"So." Gunther said. "Let the Counsel meeting begin."

* * *

Read and Review Please.

Oh and p.s: Try to figure out what movie also inspired me in this chapter. lol


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Covenant

* * *

Caleb Looked around at the other members of the Counsel. Lucine, and Illyria were looking at Gunther waiting for him to continue. He looked over at Illyria and smiled his fangs glistening in the firelight. His eyes were no longer red but a dark blue.

"I didn't kill a human so you can stop trying to smell it on my breath. There's a deer carcass about two miles form here."

"I think I speak for Caleb as well as myself when I say we aren't cleaning up any....left overs. Stick to the wood land creatures." Illyria continued to stare at him levelly across the flames.

"She has a good argument Gunther. This is their territory." Lucine laughed speaking with a southern drawl looking at him. Then turning to Illyria and Caleb, "But I don't think your friends patrolling the woods is a show of good faith do you?" she asked her green eyes filled with mirth.

"We weren't taking any chances." Caleb spoke up gazing at her from his seat across the fire. He was on edge. He didn't know if these two could be trusted. Illyria said the last Counsel had broken up because of betrayals and in-fighting. And he definitely wasn't letting his guard down. He'd kill them if they tried to hurt Illyria though he knew she'd be able to handle herself. He glanced over at her. She was studying the other members. She also wasn't sure about them. But they needed each other to complete their mission.

"Four warlocks, and a shape shifter against a vampire and lican? Not very fare odds." Gunther scoffed shifting his position in his seat.

"You know my kind have limitations. We can't use freely to defend ourselves without consequences." Caleb shot back. He was beginning to become irritated and he began to stand up.

"Enough." Illyria shouted giving Caleb a look that told him to sit back down. He did but continued to glar at Gunther. "We're here to band together and fix the Veil. It's the only thing keeping the evil at bay."

"She's right." Lucine agreed pulling out her copy of the Journal. Illyria and Gunther did the same. Caleb felt embarrassed pulling out the copy Illyria had translated for him and printed on computer paper.

"What is that?" Gunther asked looking at the pieces of paper in Caleb's hand. "Where's your Journal?"

"He doesn't have one. It's been centuries since the last Counsel. It could have been stolen or destroyed. He has the jist of what it contains." Illyria said defending him.

"But it contains the last clue to the location of the Veil." Lucine pointed out.

"We could get a copy from the Elves. They have a small colony just north of here." Gunther suggested.

"But I thought they all left during the crossing." Lucine said looking at him confused.

"Most of them did. But there's a tiny population still around." He clarified. "My family has been buying goods from them for centuries. Their craftsmanship is incredible."

"Well then should we go there before we figure out the first clue?" Caleb asked.

"No. Let's figure out the first clue so we won't have to spend more time trying to decipher it." Illyria said.

"She's right. Plus if we can't we can always ask the Elves for help." Lucine suggested.

"Okay. Here's the first clue." Illyria said opening the Journal. "_Two worlds existing side by side. Yet they do not collide. You're destination is along the weakest point of the borderline_." she read.

"Okay? So what's that mean?" Gunther asked confusion written all over his face.

"Two worlds? Like planets?" Lucine wondered out loud.

"I don't think so." Illyria responded glancing down and studying the page.

"Well worlds could be...domains, races, realms..." Gunther recited counting them off on his fingers. They all sat in silence for a few moments. Then a look of realization sprang onto Illyria's face.

"That's it!" Illyria exclaimed. "Realms! It's the realm of the Crossing."

"Okay but how do we know where to look?" Lucine asked.

"Think about it. What culture in the world contains the most the contain dragons, nymphs, elves, and fairies? And where are there still sightings of such creatures today?" Illyria coaxed.

"I don't know. Where?" Gunther pressed.

"Ireland!" Illyria exclaimed.

"Okay...So we have to go to Canada then Ireland." Caleb drawled slightly confused.

"Guess so." Illyria reckoned.

"Well when do we leave?" Lucine asked.

"I think it should be as soon as possible." Gunther suggested.

"Yeah definitely." Illyria agreed nodding as she looked at Caleb. "We'll have to pull some strings to get out of school but we can pull it off."

"No problem. All I need is ten minutes." He assured her taking her hand and squeezing it.

"Well I think we're gonna have to wrap up this meeting soon. I didn't apply my SPF 50." Gunther said glancing at the sky. In the east the horizon was beginning to glow purple with the coming of the rising sun.

"Oh. Yeah. The whole sun equals pile of ash thing." Lucine recalled.

"Actually as we get older our powers grow and we can go out in the sun. I'm only 500. So I have to layer on tons of sun screen if I want to go out in the sun. But my father is 1,562 years old. He can go out in the sun with no problem." he assured her. Turning to Illyria he said, "He said to tell your mom 'hi' ".

Caleb stiffened and looked at Illyria. She was staring into the fire then whispered, "My mom's dead."

"What? How? The Leszi are immortal like us right?" Lucine asked shocked.

"Just because we're immortal doesn't mean we're indestructible. She suffered from Postpartum depression. The doctor prescribed medication but she never took it. She was tired of living. She was almost 400 years old when she gave birth to me. She let herself age until she just....wasted away." Illyria sobbed. Caleb stood up and kneeled next to Illyria's chair. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. As the daughter of a Marine she'd been raised to always be strong, brave and self reliant. Once, after a few too many at Nicky's she had confessed she felt that she was such a disappointment to her father. When he'd asked why she told him she felt like her dad had wanted a boy but had go her instead. So she had tried to be the son he never had but she wasn't always successful. She was the strongest person he knew. She was like earth: stable, practical, and stubborn. But right now he was her rock. Soon she calmed down, turned to him and smiled slightly. Caleb smiled back and kissed her softly. Then he turned to Lucine.

"So what's your story?" he asked wanting to get past the current subject.

"I was born just outside New Orleans, Louisiana in 1835. My father was a white plantation owner. My mother was one of his house slaves. She was pregnant with me when a mob of people from the surrounding area came for my father. They had found out he was a Lican. His wife, jealous that he loved a slave instead of her had revealed his secret. They were chased into the bayou where my mother gave birth to me. We lived there until I was 16. Then my parents moved us into the French Quarter. I was educated to be a lady and to be the highlight of society. But then I met Marie Laveau. I stopped going to classes and balls instead going to ceremonies and dances. And she taught me all about Voodoo and the Arts. After her death I traveled around the world for a few years. Now I live in Savanna and run a herb shop were I sell vitamins, minerals, homeopathic, essential oils, and of course herbs for healing, and aroma therapy." She recounted. Turning to Caleb, "Your turn." she said. Caleb's legs were falling asleep so he stood up to stretch. Illyria did stood as well and motioned for him to sit in her chair. When he was settled she sat down on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her. Then he told them everything. About when he first got his powers, his brothers, when his dad lost control, his mom's slow downward spiral, Chase, and he beamed with love and pride when he told them about meeting Illyria. When he finished he looked at her and gave her a gentle squeeze. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Well this is sweet and all but you know...the sun and all." Gunther reminded them.

"Yeah. We better head back too." Illyria agreed looking at Caleb.

"So when do we meet up again?" Lucine asked.

"Tomorrow night?" Gunther wondered.

"Sure. But let's meet somewhere...warmer and not in the middle of nowhere." Lucine suggested.

"What about the Colony House?" Illyria asked.

"Woah! Wait! What?" Caleb studdered. The guys would not like two outsiders in their most secret place.

"Oh come on. It'll be fine." Illyria urged.

"I don't know...well...sure why not?" Caleb mumbled.

"Okay. Tomorrow night. The Colony House." Illyria said.

"Sounds good." Lucine agreed.

"So see you tomorrow." Gunther affirmed.

"See ya." Caleb and Illyria responded. Lucine and Gunther went back the way they came. Caleb stood up and took Illyria's hand as they made their way back to the horses. When they got there he pulled her to him and held her close. He knew sometimes she just needed to he held for no reason and he was more than happy to oblige. She looked up at him and pressed her lips to his. They shared a powerful passionate kiss before they pulled apart. He held her horse's reins as she climbed up on it's back and then mounted his own steed. As they made their way down the mountain Caleb realized how tired he was. But there was also a sense of accomplishment. Maybe this whole thing wouldn't be so hard. But then again he knew he wasn't that lucky.

* * *

Read and Review Please!


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Covenant

* * *

Caleb sighed and ran his hands down his face. The other members of the Counsel would be at the Colony house in two hours an he still hadn't told his brothers they would be meeting there. He was currently in the basement meeting with Pouge, Reid, and Tyler about Gunther and Lucine.

"I just don't know about these guys Caleb." Pouge said.

"They're fine. They don't mean any of us harm." He insisted.

"Yeah like a vamp and werewolf prowling the woods around here is nothing to worry about." Reid scoffed.

"They stick to animals. Over 600 years ago it was made common law among all the Clans that anyone who took a human's life for food or for some sick pleasure would be killed instantly." Caleb shot back.

"That may be Caleb. But they're in our town. We're responsible if they...slip." Tyler pointed out

"I know." Caleb affirmed feeling defeated and tired.

Suddenly there were heavy footsteps overhead. They all stiffened and looked at the worn beams and floorboards over head. The footsteps moved from the front door through the foyer to the parlor then they stopped. Then lighter footsteps made their way into the library. They stopped near a wall where the secret entrance to the basement was located. They heard the bookshelf that covered the entrance scrape the floor, and the footsteps continued their way down the stairs. They all stood and positioned themselves at the bottom of the stairs their eyes turning black ready to fight off whoever had discovered their sacred place. Then they saw a large grey wolf coming down the stairs. They all relaxed as Illyria morphed back into her human form.

"What the hell guys?!?" She demanded. She wore a grey t-shirt that said _Jeans And A T-Shirt Kind Of Girl _in white. Over that she wore a reddish brown leather jacket. Of corse she wore a pair of blue jeans and black flats.

"Sorry." Pouge apologized, "We're just a little jumpy today."

"You mean because of Gunther and Lucine?" She asked.

"Yeah. How do we know these guys won't turn on you two?" Reid wondered.

"They won't. We've sworn a blood oath and if it's broken the consequences are incredible." Illyria assured them. Looking at Caleb, "They'll be here soon. We should get ready."

"What?!? They're coming here? To the Colony house? To our most secret, most important place?" Pouge roared turning to Caleb and Illyria and glaring accusingly.

"We needed a place that was secluded but easy to get to." Illyria argued.

Pouge, Tyler, Reid, and Caleb continued to bicker as Illyria made her way around the room looking all over. In the center of the room was a circle of stone chairs and a fire pit modeled after the Counsel's meeting place. There were candles everywhere, on the stairs, bookshelves, and tables. As she made her way through the space she caught sight of a narrow doorway that lead to another room. She walked into the room and was struck by the familiar feeling she got when she encountered the Power. Her finger tips were cold but the rest of her body felt fuzzy similar to the feeling you get when your leg falls a sleep. It was a small library filled with thousands of weathered old books placed on shelves and stacked on tables. She crept through the book shelves and ran her hands lightly over the spines. She could feel the Power in each one and could tell from the aura what each contained. She was looking through a book called _Ancient Spellcraft: From the Hymns of the Hittites to the Carvings of the Celts _that contained spells and charms derived from a number of ancient cultures. She leaned against the opposite shelf to read a little before she went back to the main room to see if the guys were done fighting when she was hit by a big dose of Power. She spun around and stared at an empty spot on the bookshelf next to her.

"Caleb!" She shouted.

"Where are you?" He called back.

"In the little library room." She answered. She heard him come into the room and she waited a minute til he found her. He looked at her slightly confused as he noticed the book in her hand and that her other hand was hovering slightly over an empty spot on the shelf.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Place your hand here." She told him. He smiled slightly like he was indulging a small child and placed his hand over the spot she had indicated. His smile fell as he felt a strong tingling in his arm. He stared at the shelf in wonder.

"What is that?" He asked looking at Illyria.

"I don't know. What book was here?" She wanted to know.

"Not sure." He answered. He turned slightly towards the door way, "Hey Pouge!" He shouted.

"What?" Pouge asked coming into the room with Tyler and Reid close behind.

"What book was here?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know." Pouge said looking at the place Caleb had his hand over.

"Hey let me see." Reid whined trying to see over Tyler's shoulder.

"Stop pushing man." Tyler complained. They started shoving and pushing each other. Tyler slammed into Pouge who ran into Caleb and he grabbed onto the shelf to try to stay standing. Suddenly he was attacked by a vision:

_He was in the library, but it was dark and gloomy. The vision was blurry but he could make out a figure limping down the aisle towards him. He could tell the figure had a broken left leg and a broken right arm. As the vision focused he could see that the figure was a young man with torn and burned clothing. He could see deep wounds through the holes. As the figure made his way through the shelves he waved his hand across the books looking for something. As he got nearer to Caleb he stopped pausing a moment, then lunged at the shelf where Caleb was standing. He wrapped his hands around a black leather bound book and heaved it off the shelf groaning in pain. Caleb knew instantly it was the Journal. He could sense it and he had a intense desire to rip it out of the stranger's hands and break his other arm. But in his heart he knew this wasn't a stranger. He had prayed that it wouldn't be true. That it couldn't be true. But as the scene came into focus he knew it was. His worst fears had been made real. It was Chase. He held the Journal close to his chest, his eyes were wild with pain and rage as they roamed over the library looking for more sources of power. But then he moaned again in pain and turned to leave. _

Caleb was released from his vision and took in a sharp breath. He groaned when the headache that always followed visions set in. He opened his eyes and looked at everyone. Illyria looked up at him worried. He smiled slightly to reassure her.

"What did you see?" Pouge asked.

"Chase. He has our copy of the Journal." He answered. Running a hand through his hair agitatedly.

"So your greatest enemy has your most important instructional guide filled with powerful spells, and charms. Along with the last clue to the location of the Veil. The only thing standing between all we hold dear and hell on Earth?" Came a voice.

They all turned to see the source of the voice. Gunther and Lucine were standing at the other end of the shelves. Gunther was wearing a Metallica band t-shirt, black jeans and black combat boots. Lucine wore a green tube top and low cut blue jeans and green converse. They looked each of the Sons over in turn. Pouge wore a brown sleeveless t-shirt, jeans and brown motorcycle boots and stared at the newcomers sizing them up and deciding weather they were friend or foe. Tyler wore a blue long sleeve t-shirt and black jeans and blue sneakers he looked at Gunther and Lucine openly curious. Reid had on a red hoodie and blue jeans, white sneakers and was staring at Lucine with slightly leering smile. Caleb wore a black silver pin-striped dress shirt with dark blue jeans.

"Yeah it appears that way.' Caleb shot back sarcastically.

"Then we have to move quickly." Lucine said.

"Hey. I'm Reid." Reid said suavely to Lucine sliding up beside her.

"Hey. Lucine." She said responded. Smiling flirtatiously.

"Uh...guys? Focus." Illyria urged.

"Right." Lucine agreed, "We should head out for the Elves as soon as possible."

"What about tomorrow?" Gunther wondered.

"That soon?" Illyria asked concerned. "Can we come up with something on such short notice?" she asked looking at Caleb.

"Yeah. I'll make a few calls after we're done here." He assured her.

"Great. Tomorrow morning. Let's meet here at dawn." Gunther suggested.

"Need some help? I could carry some stuff for you. I'm pretty strong." Reid asked trying to flex.

"Sorry Romeo. Not this time." Caleb said placing a hand on Reid's shoulder.

"Maybe we could hang out when we get back." Lucine suggested. Reid smiled at her.

"Okay guys. We better get moving if we're gonna make this happen." Illyria said.

"Yeah. Lets head out."Gunther ordered.

They filed up the stairs and out of the house. They continued to talk about the Elves, Ireland and their mission. Reid continued to flirt with Lucine and she flirted back. Later Caleb made a few calls calling in family favors getting he and Illyria cover stories. The official version was they had been selected for a overseas study session traveling around Ireland learning about the country. Caleb would be focusing on their laws since that was what he planed on going to college for. Illyria would be focusing on the cuisine for the same reason. The reason none of the school officials knew about it was the paperwork had gotten lost. But Caleb knew they'de be going any way. His family had founded the school and donated a ton of money over the years. Caleb knew it was in the bag. If only the real reason was that simple.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. I've been working through some tough writer's block. Read and Review Please. Tell me specifically what you like what you don't like. Make suggestions. I love feed back. So Review!! Please and thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Covenant

* * *

The next day dawned cold and dreary. The sky was filled with orange and pink by the time Gunther, Lucine, Illyria and Caleb had loaded up Gunther's navy blue Ford Explorer with camping equipment and clothing bags. They climbed into the car and headed north. By the time they reached the Canadian border Illyria and Caleb had fallen asleep cuddled together in the back seat. They drove all day and late into the night until finally Gunther pulled over into a cheap road side motel. They all piled out of the car stretching stiff limbs and headed into the main motel office. A short bald man stood half asleep behind the counter. His glasses were sliding off his nose, his blue plaid shirt full of wrinkles. He smiled slightly in greeting when they entered.

"Hi. Can we get two rooms?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah sure. Been traveling far eh?" He responded.

"Yeah. We're fro-"

"South." Gunther cut Caleb off, "We're from south of here." he said glaring at Caleb. Caleb looked back at him slightly confused.

"Will you be staying one or two nights?" The owner asked.

"One." Lucine said.

"And would you like one or two beds?"

"Two." Gunther responded.

"That'll be 40 dollars." he calculated

Illyria pulled out a wad of cash and handed it to the owner. He turned to the wall filled with keys behind him and took down two then handed one to Gunther and one to Illyria. He then told them their room numbers and gave them directions. They headed back to the car to grab spare cloths then headed for their rooms. Lucine and Illyria had room 103 while Gunther and Caleb had room 104. The walls were a faded sky blue and the carpet may have once been white but they were now aged and stained. The comforters were dark brown and a stone slab would have been more comfortable than the mattresses they had to sleep on. After a welcome shower Illyria was sitting on a bed towel drying her hair when Lucine came out of the bathroom and sat beside her.

"I thought you were gonna take a shower." Illyria said looking over at her.

"I will in a minute. I just wanna ask you something I've been wondering for a while." Lucine responded.

"Yeah sure. What is it?" Illyria asked.

Lucine paused a moment looking at Illyria sheepishly and uncertain, "Dose Reid have a girlfriend?" she asked.

Illyria stared at her speechless, "Umm... no. Most girls can't get over his ego. But once you do he's a great guy. The whole bad ass thing is mostly a cover. He can be really sweet."

"Okay." Lucine said smiling and nodding happily.

She turned and walked back into the bathroom and closed the door. Illyria sat on the bed and stared at the bathroom door a moment then turned away and shook her head. She yawned and stretched her arms over her head arching her back. As she did so she heard the door open.

"You know it's really hard to resist all kinds of temptations when you do that." Caleb said gazing at her form hungrily as he leaned against the door jam.

"Well your gonna have to." She yawned again.

Caleb chuckled and sat down on the bed next to her. She leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead tenderly.

Illyria moaned. "Ugh. I'm such a girl. I blame you."

Caleb laughed, "How's that my fault?" he asked.

"I used to be independent. I didn't need anyone. Now I can't imagine my life without you." she confessed snuggling closer.

Caleb pulled away slightly and looked down into the most beautiful face he'd ever seen. Her brown eyes danced with love and a laughter that was always there. He could easily get lost in them.

"I can't imagine my life without you either. I love you Illyria." He said.

Caleb watched as her eyes went wide and a slow smile spread across her face. "I love you too Caleb." She whispered.

Suddenly it was like his heart had exploded from shear joy. Caleb pulled her close and planted a searing kiss on her lips. He wrapped his arms around her and lowered her down gently to the bed. He planted kisses on her forehead, eyelids, and chin before he began kissing and nipping at her neck. She let out a soft moan and began to unbutton his shirt. Once all the bottons were undone she removed it from his shoulders and ran her hands up his arms and down his back. She lightly scraped her nails down his chest and stomach. He was shaking with need when he heard the bathroom door open. Caleb jerked around startled. Illyria sat up slightly.

"Uhh...Should I ask for another room?" Lucine asked staring wide eyed from the doorway.

"No. We'll behave." Illyria promised.

Caleb pushed himself off of Illyria, stood up and put his shirt back on. He then headed toward the door. He looked back at Illyria and smiled slightly. "I should head back. Gunther should be done in the shower. And I really need one." He said as he headed out the door closing it behind him.

"Yeah a cold shower." Lucine mumbled. "Ow!" she said as she was struck by a pillow Illyria through.

* * *

Early the next morning they loaded back into the car and continued north again. A little after 1:00 in the afternoon Gunther pulled off the main road and headed down an old dirt path. The road got rougher and rougher and the trees became bigger and bigger and they were all jolted around. Suddenly Gunther slammed on the breaks.

"Everyone out. We hike from here." He announced.

Caleb helped Gunther get the gear out of the back of the car while Illyria and Lucine made sure they had everything out of the front. Gunther lead the way through the thick undergrowth. They all wore heavy coats, ski pants and waterproof/cold resistant boots. As they made their way up the mountain the trees got bigger and bigger and the animals became less fearful of them. Once when they took a rest a squirrel climbed down a large oak and perched its self on Illyria's shoulder til she handed over an almond from the trail mix she was eating. The greedy thing shoved it into its cheeks and scampered back up the tree. They hiked until two hours before sunset. They made camp and settled down to try and get some sleep in the small tent they'd packed. When the sun rose they packed up and continued their hike. It was midmorning before they stopped to eat and rest.

"Gunther no offence, but where the hell are we? It's like...if we walk anymore we'll fall of the face of the Earth." Lucine complained.

"Yeah man do you even know where we're going?" Illyria wondered.

"Of corce I do." Gunther shot back. "We climb this hill where we'll find a old game trail we follow it for about an hour where we'll come to a lake. The Elven city is along it's banks."

Illyria sighed. "You better be right Gunther. Cause if I have to spend another night in a teeny tinny tent with you and your snoring that sounds like a fork that's stuck in a garbage disposal I'll kill you in your sleep." She warned poking his chest for emphasis.

"Yeah. It's not that far I swear." Gunther held up his hand in scouts honor.

"Fine. Let's get moving." Caleb suggested.

So they all packed up and continued on. As they came to the game trail Gunther had mentioned the snow began to melt and all round it was as if it were the middle of spring instead of the dead of winter. Gunther shed his coat and ski pants. The others followed suit and soon they continued on. Underneath they wore jeans and t-shirt. Gunther lead the way down to the lake's edge. As they reached the banks they stopped and stared in wonder. The water on the lake was perfectly still and reflected the magnificent city that was along its bank. The buildings grew right out of the trees and were intricately decorated with twisted vines and branches. The sun glittering off the water onto the walls made them shine like diamonds. Lucine, Caleb and Illyria gaped at the site mouths open.

Gunther smirked. "Welcome to Rivenmeraz. The last city of the Elves."

* * *

Read and Review Please!!


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Covenant

* * *

Caleb continued to stare at the Elven city as the group made it's way across a bridge over the shimmering lake to the last stonghold of the Elves. Every part of the buildings were made out of the trees. It was hard to tell where the building started and the tree began. As they crossed the bridge and stepped onto the bank Caleb realized there were no Elves anywhere to be seen. Dread begain to fill him. What if something had happened? Had they been dicovered and abandoned their homes? Caleb could tell the others were having the same thoughts as they walked lightly and silently down the worn pathway that ran through the center of the city. Suddenly five figures leaped from behind a house and stood in the center of the street swords pointed at them. Caleb stared at these strange creatures and decided they must be Elves. There were three men and two women. They all had long dark brown hair that reached their waists and dark green almond shaped eyes. Their ears were pointed and they were all very tall. At least 6" 6'. The men wore loose light green shirts with a buttonless dark brown vest that hung open along with dark brown form fitting pants and boots. The women wore long dresses the same shade of green as the men's shirts and a sleeveless brown over dress the same color as the vests the men wore.

"You have broken the trade agreement Gunther. No outsiders are alowed here. Turn around now and leave this place and we shall not harm you." One of the Elven men shouted at them.

"We wish to speak to Adil." Gunther called back.

"You have violated your family's oath to our people. How dare you make comands to us!" The Elf yelled back.

"Dear Faris can you not see these "outsiders" as you called them are the members of the Counsel?" a soft voice asked to their left.

Caelb, Illyria, Lucine and Gunther turned. There in between two massive oak trees stood an Elf staring at them with gentle green eyes and a kind smile. His brown vest was embroidered with golden thread in an itricate pattern and there was a dark green leaf pattern on his green shirt. All of the other Elves cloths were plain. This one must have been of great importance.

"Adil. It is good to see you." Gunther greeted him bowing at the waist.

"Oh come now Gunther I think we have known each other long enough to forego the formal greetings." Adil chuckled.

Gunther smiled as the straightened and held out his right hand. Adil extended his left and he grasped Gunther's right forearm. Next Gunther and Adil leaned in and pressed their foreheads together and placed their free hands on the back of each other's head. Lastly they exhaled deeply and breathed in the other's breath just as deeply.

"My friend it has been too long." Adil pointed out when he and Gunther had seperated. "Faris put it away. Along with the rest of you." He comanded without looking at them.

"Yes it has. But I'm afriad this is not a leasurly visit. The Veil is in need of repair and Caleb here", Gunther said indicating Caleb, "Needs another of your copy of the Journal."

Adil turned his attention to Caleb and smiled even brighter. He took a step towards him and placed his hands on each of Caelb's shoulders. His deep green eyes took in every part of Caleb's face essepcially his eyes. When he was done he stepped back again and extended his right hand. Caleb took it and repeated what he'd seen Gunther do. When they had finished the greeting Adil looked at him and said. "It has been far too long since one of your kind has made the journey to this place _Ib'ni_. We Elves long looked over the warlocks and wiches. We were their teachers and gaurdians. It is good to see that some of you have not forgotten us. We still think of you as our children _Ib'ni_. My son."

"I didn't know about anything until a little while ago. Nothing. Not the war, the crossing. Any of it." Caleb told him.

Adil smiled sadly at this and turned his attention to Illyria. They greeted each other in the same manner that the others had. But when they parted Adil continued to stare at Illyria.

"Of all your kind that have come here I think you are the one that has emodied the _Tineen._" He told her.

"Foregive me but what are the _Tineen_." She asked.

"The dragons my dear." He told her. She smiled in return and thanked him.

Next he greeted Lucine and told her she need not worry about the things weighing heavily on her mind that everything she had dreamed of would soon come true. He then lead them to a large building in the center of the city. Caleb, Illyria and Lucine gaped at it's beauty. The palace grew from a mighty pine tree that had to be at least a hundred feet tall and was ornately decoreated with pine cones and intricate branches. They were shown to the great hall where they were a huge feast was waiting. Fruits, veggetables, and mushrooms of every kind lined the table on silver and gold platters. But there was no meat. Not even fish was served. While they ate Adil asked each of them about their lives and about their plan to repaire the Veil. He became saddened when Caleb told him about Chase and all he had done including stealing the Journal. But he would not let them dwel on it. They stayed up talking, joking, and laughing long into the night. When they were finally shone to their rooms Caleb was exhauseted. His room was next to Illyria's and across from Gunther's. Lucine's room was on the other side of Illyria's. Caleb's room was magnificent. The bed was huge and covered in light white linins. The bed was made of wood and grew straight out of the wall. There was a large window opposite the bed that over looked the lake that was some how even more beautiful at night refecting a bright orange moon. Caleb was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Sorry about such a short chapter. I don't know what's up with me. I have all these ideas for the story it jut trying to organize them's a pain. So read and review please!


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Covenant, "Come by the hills" or "Mother Nature".

* * *

The next morning Caleb woke up in a haze. He glanced around the room disoriented forgetting where he was and how he go there. Then he remembered. The Elves. He got out of bed and pulled on a new shirt and pants he found in the oak chest that was at the end of his bed. The shirt and pants were black and made with a soft light material. He had just finished getting dressed when there was a knock at the door. Caleb walked over and opened the door to find Adil standing on the other side.  
"Good morning Caleb. I trust you slept well." He asked.  
"Yes very well. Thank you." Caleb replied.  
"I wish for you to come with me. There are a few tasks you must complete before you receive the Journal."  
"What kind of tasks?" Caleb wondered.  
"Be patient _Ib'ni_" Adil chuckled as he made his way down the hall. As Caleb followed him through the palace he wondered what sort of tasks he would need to complete and his curiosity grew as they headed outside. Once they were out of the palace Adil headed into the surrounding woods following trails that cut through the undergrowth. They hiked up a steep hill and when they finally came to the top the view took Caleb's breath away. From where they were they could look out over the entire valley. The whole scene was magnificent. Green covered the entire landscape and it was all reflected back in the shimmering lake. Adil motioned for Caleb to sit on the ground.  
"Make yourself comfortable. Your going to be in the same position for a while." Adil said when Caleb had lowered himself to the ground.  
"What is it that I'll be doing?" Caleb asked confused.  
"We as Elves are connected to everything in nature. Every rock, tree and creature. I wish for you to sit here and open your mind and meditate. Feel the connection of the world. When you do I will return. " Adil instructed.  
Caleb watched as Adil turned and headed back the way he had come then he turned back and gazed at the incredible view that could be seen from where he sat. After a while Caleb began to get bored. He tried observing the creatures interacting with their surroundings but he just couldn't grasp what Adil wanted and expected from him. Soon his thoughts began to wonder to Illyria. How beautiful she was, her smile, her laugh. Then his thought about Gunther and Lucine. In a very short amount of time they had become like family to him and he greatly enjoyed their company. Then he thought about something he had overheard Gunther telling Illyria. He had said he once met a Leszi who spent fifty years as a tree. The Leszi had said as a tree time had meant nothing. Days, weeks and years flew buy in a blur and that they had experienced a feeling of enlightenment they would never of know otherwise. This gave him an idea. He scanned the forest for a suitable tree. His gaze landed on a tall ash tree. He focused on the tree willing himself to become part of it. Suddenly there was a feeling of being pulled by a strong wind and the next thing Caleb knew he was the ash tree. He glanced over to where he had been sitting and was shocked to find he had left his body behind. He quickly refocused on the task he had been assigned. He spent the rest of the morning and half of the afternoon as a tree. He could feel the warm sunshine on the leaves that grew from his branches as well as the birds and squirrels that made their homes there. He could sense the insects and worms in the earth around his roots. He smiled to himself as he watched a pair of fox kits play at the base of his trunk. Suddenly he felt the connection Adil had been talking about. It was like a string that had tethered him in place had snapped yet thousands more latched on to him making him feel more whole and slightly overwhelmed. A little while later Caleb could sense Adil coming up the path that lead to where he had left his body with a large basket. Caleb focused and once again felt the pulling sensation and when he opened his eyes he was back where he had been.  
"You have done well Caleb. Now you must eat then we will continue with your training."  
Adil opened the basket to reveal bread, chestnut butter, blackberries, beans, some kind of green leaves, and a hard-boiled egg. As Caleb ate he told Adil all the things he had discovered and felt during his short time as a tree. When they had finished Caleb stood up and stretched his cramped muscles. As he did his gaze settled on the lake where he could see a figure approaching it's edge. He realized with a smile that it was Illyria. She waded out knee deep in the water then transformed into an otter and soon she was swimming and splashing around happily. Adil caught Caleb's gaze and smiled himself.  
"She is beautiful isn't she? She would make an excellent mate. But use caution_ Ib'ni_. No Warlock that I know of has mated with a Leszi. Once with a Lican. And the child came into the Lican powers at thirteen. A few times long ago with an Elf. And the result was a very powerful child. In fact your family is the result of one of these unions. But never has a Warlock taken Leszi as his bride."  
"I love her Adil. I could never be with anyone else." Caleb professed sitting back down beside him.  
"I can see that Caleb. And she would be an excellent choice. A very powerful Bronze."  
"A Bronze?" Caleb asked confused.  
"Yes. Illyria is descended from the son who was blessed by a Bronze Dragon."  
"I still don't understand." Caleb said.  
"During the Blessing each type of dragon blessed each male member of the clan. The Golden Dragon blessed a man named Drakeouse. He was the leader of the Clan so thus he was blessed by the most powerful dragon species. Drakeouse's eldest son was blessed by a Silver Dragon and the second eldest a Bronze while the youngest was blessed by a Copper dragon. Illyria is descended from Wystan, the second son."  
"But if the Golden Dragon's were the most powerful why isn't one of their line on the Counsel?" Caleb asked.  
"The Golden Dragon's line died out during the hunting and persecution of the magical beings. They too closely resembled their dragon ancestors and were easily distinguished from the mortals who where destroying us. The Silver Dragon line is all but extinguished as well but due to inbreeding their powers have waned and become nearly nonexistent. Now only the Bronze and Copper lines retain Power and the ability to transform."  
Adil stood and brushed himself off.

Caleb sat in silent contemplation for a moment pondering all that Adil had told him.  
"Time to return to your training." Adil said offering a hand down to Caleb.  
Caleb took it but instead of pulling him up Adil trough him onto his stomach. Next he grabbed Caleb's right arm and twisted it behind his back and he pressed his knee between his shoulder blades. Caleb tried to get away but Adil held him fast.  
"This is your next lesson _Ib'ni_. Elves may seem tranquil as the forest, but we have a fire burning within. I will teach you to be swift as the river with all the force of a great monsoon and to have all the strength of a raging forest fire. Now get up and we shall begin."  
For the rest of the day Caleb was put though countless drills. Sit ups, push ups, and running down forest trails. He was used to most of it from training for swimming but then Adil started to show him combat moves. Adil trained him in hand to hand fighting, archery as well as with swords. By the time Caleb fell into bed that night he couldn't feel anything. He was beyond hurting. But eventually he fell into a dreamless sleep.  
The next morning came all to soon and Caleb was awoken by a pounding on his door. He dragged himself out of bed and opened his door to find Faris on the other side.  
"Get dressed." Faris commanded. "And meet me in the court yard in ten minutes."  
Caleb did as he was told and soon found himself in the court yard which had been transformed into a combat field. Faris was at the far side of the field stringing a long bow. Caleb stood watching as Faris browsed through a pile of arrows made of holly staff and hawk feathers.  
"Ahh. There you are Caleb." Adil said coming up beside him, "It is time for your final test. You must beat Faris in two of the three events. The first is archery. You both get three chances to hit the center as many times as you can."  
Caleb could feel himself pale. There was no way he could beat an Elf. They were faster, stronger, more graceful. He didn't stand a chance. But he kept silent as he strung his own bow and took his place beside Faris on the field. They would have to hit the target from 300 yards. The target it's self was the size of a large beach ball and the center part was painted red and was the size of a golf ball. Faris drew back and shot his first arrow. It landed just outside the red. His next two landed dead center. Now it was Caleb's turn. His first arrow hit slightly inside of the red. Hit next one just outside of it. He took a long, deep breath as he drew back his final arrow. He said a silent prayer as he let loose his final arrow. Time seemed to slow down as the arrow sped through the air to its destination. For a moment he thought it might hit dead center but in some cruel twist of fate it hit just outside the red. Caleb groaned.  
"Don't worry _Ib'ni._ There are still two more events." Adil chuckled as he patted Caleb on the shoulder. Keeping his hand on Caleb's shoulder, Adil guided him to the other end of the court yard to a small table with two chairs. An old Elf woman sat in the other. Adil sat down in the chair and faced Caleb and Faris.  
"The next event will be a recital. This is Nawra." Adil said indicating the other Elf. "After you recite any poem or song you wish and Nawra and I shall judge which we think is better.  
Faris again went first.

"Oh God! Give an ear!

I am your son,  
Tired, weeping under the sun.

Thee gardens are now brown,  
No colored patches on her gown.

See no water flow,  
Thirsty eyes watched the water glow.

Earth with an enveloped air,  
Places I go to take my share. "

When he was done he glared at Caleb with accusing eyes as if it where his fault alone that the natural world was being destroyed. Caleb was becoming very angry with this Elf. He had done no ill against him. Had never said an unkind word yet Faris treated him as though he were an enemy. Caleb took a deep calming breath and searched him memory for a poem. He wanted one that could some how put into words the beauty of the valley and all it's splendor. Then he remembered a song he once heard Illyria sing softly when they had been lying on his bed and she thought he was asleep. Thankfully he remembered all the words. He took a deep breath and began.

"Come by the hills to the land where fancy is free  
and stand where the peaks meet the sky and the lochs meet the sea  
Where the rivers run clear and the bracken is gold in the sun  
and the cares of tomorrow can wait till this day is done.

Come by the hills to the land where life is a song  
and stand where the birds fill the air with their joy all day long  
where the trees sway in time and even the wind sings in tune  
and the cares of tomorrow can wait till this day is done.

Come by the hills to the land where legend remains  
the stories of old fill our heart and may yet come again  
where the past has been lost and the future is still to be won  
and the cares of tomorrow can wait till this day is done,  
and the cares of tomorrow can wait till this day is done."

"That was beautiful." Nawra told Caleb with a smile.  
After Caleb finished he and Faris waited while Adil and Nawra discussed their opinions quietly. It only took them a moment until they both said "Caleb has won this event."  
Caleb smiled proudly and looked over at Faris who was close to having steam coming out of his ears and shooting fire from his eyes.  
"Let's just get this last event over with so I can kick his ass and get him and the others out of our valley." Fairs spat.  
Adil lead the way back to the other end of the field where a pair of rapiers were waiting. Caleb and Faris took their position. Suddenly Faris attacked, driving the rapier towards Caleb's heart. Caleb quickly parried and took a step back.  
"Wake up, boy, before I salt that sword and feed it to you." Faris taunted.  
"I'm waiting." Caleb shot back, faking a smile; luck had been all that had saved him just now. And you couldn't count on luck in a fight with an Elf. It would eventually abandon you, and then he'd take you apart.  
In a flurry of movement Faris lunged, coming in hard with the poinard. Caleb caught it on his rapier's blade, felt it scrape down the length of steel as Faris kept coming, intent and lethal. Going on his little training and instinct, Caleb thrust out a knife he had strapped to his waist — and Faris' rappier was there, just where it should be, coming up under his guard in a drive toward his heart. With a twist of his wrist Caleb deflected it with his knife the few crucial centimeters that saved his life...Only to feel a jarring impact in his side. There was no pain yet, but he knew he'd been hit. Caleb disengaged his weapons from Faris's and scrambled back. He held his free hand to his side feeling the blood soaking through his shirt staining his hand red.  
"Do you want to beg quarter?" Faris asked, his polite tone contrasting with the blood thirst shining in his eyes.  
"Not likely," Caleb growled, furious with himself for failing to take the parry far enough to keep from being hit. Adil had said drawing first blood always gave a fighter a measure of psychological advantage. He had to draw some of his own, or Faris would run with the edge he'd gained, straight to a win. And Caleb had lost entirely too much blood as it was.  
"It's too bad then. I'll just have to give you back to your pathetic _Nagalish_ girlfriend in pieces."  
Caleb didn't know much of the Elven language but he knew in his heart that Faris had just used some sort of slur against Illyria. He suddenly saw red and drawing a deep breath that made his injured ribs howl, Caleb bellowed a furious battle cry as he attacked, driving hard in a flurry of strikes that kept Faris too busy parrying to make any counters of his own. He kept going until he was almost chest to chest with the Elf, until Faris' arms were straining to hold off his simultaneous attacks with the two blades. His wound throbbing a kettle-drum beat of agony, Caleb rammed a knee into Faris' hard muscled belly.  
Leaping back as his opponent hissed in pain, Caleb braced himself to fleche, a move Adil said was quick and deadly and hard to stop. And risky, if Faris should recover and come up under Caleb's guard, he could easily impale himself.  
Caleb bellowed another battle cry, and Faris looked up as he was about to lunge. Sighting down the length of his sword, Caleb saw green eyes widen slightly as he waited for Faris to retreat in the blurring instant of his rush. Then, as he came within sword's reach, for Faris parry, the quick scoop of steel that would push his blade out of line and save Faris from what would otherwise be a death thrust. But it never came. Mid-way through Caleb flicked his wrist so the blade came whizzing past the Elf's ear. Caleb then did a high roundhouse kick and slammed his foot into Faris' face sending the Elf to the ground. Caleb stood over him and placed his sword to Faris' throat. He desperately wanted to slice his throat open for what Faris had said. But he held back. He'd never be able to live with himself and Illyria might never forgive him. So he stepped back and let Adil declare him the winner. Adil smiled widely as he handed Caleb a large black leather bound volume.  
"I knew you could do it." Adil assured him.  
Caleb smiled back and thanked him.  
"Come." Adil said as he left the court yard. Caleb followed him out of the palace once more but this time to a small grove not far from the palace. Illyria, Lucine and Gunther were already there. Illyria walked up to Caleb and placed a hand on each side of his face her eyes gazing into his full of questions. He placed his hands on her elbows and smiled reassuringly. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips softly.  
"Forgive me for keeping Caleb from you." Adil apologized, "But in order for us to surrender a copy of the Journal, we had to make sure he was worthy of it. And he has proven more than worthy. Now I offer you a gift that if you should accept it will aide you greatly in your quest."  
"What is it?" Lucine asked.  
"I know a spell that will make it possible for you to communicate telepathically." Adil told them.  
"You mean we'd be able to hear each other's thoughts? All of them?" Gunther wanted to know.  
"No. It would be as if you were speaking to them. They'd only hear what would be directly thought at them. It is a great help over long distances."  
"I think it's a good idea. It could be really helpful in a fight. You won't have to give away stragity to your enemy." Illyria offered.  
"Yeah. Let's do it." Caleb agreed.  
Adil indicated a stone basin in the center of the glen that was carved out of a large stone. He slit their palms in the same place they had during the Counsel ceremony and held them over the basin so that the blood could drip into it. As their bloods mixed they turned from dark red to a silvery mattalic color. When they had all added their blood to the basin Adil dipped his pointer and middle finger into it.  
"Mind and heart. Heart and mind. What once was a part now combine." Adil chanted as he anointed each of their foreheads, and mouths with the silver blood. When he was done Caleb and the others look around at each other trying to determine if it had worked. Other that silver smudges on their faces they all looked the same.  
_Did it work?_ Lucine asked  
"I don't know." Gunther answered.  
"It did!" Lucine gasped. "I thought that!"  
"Really?" Illyria asked. "It sounded just as if you had said it."  
They all looked around in wonder. Adil stood back and smiled fondly at all of them.  
"I think I'm correct in guessing that you all are beginning to get hungry. Especially you Caleb." Adil said.  
They all agreed and followed Adil to the great hall. That night there was a huge feast in Caleb, Illyria, Lucine and Gunther's honor. The next morning they left the city and headed back down the mountain to where they had left Gunther's SUV. On the way to the air port to catch their plane to Ireland Caleb glanced through the Journal. It had the entire history of the War, and Crossing. It had a detailed record of every family tree in the Clans along with a description of every magical creature accompanied with drawings of each. At first glance it looked to be written in Arabic but it also appeared to have a blend of Hebrew. When he came to the section about dragons Caleb flipped trough til he found the page he was most interested in. His brow creased as he read the passage._**Bronze Dragon.**__**Maximum Height:**__ 10 feet  
__**Maximum Weight:**__ 160,000 pounds  
__**Maximum Wingspan:**__ 80 feet  
__**Breath weapon:**__ repulsion gas, lightning  
__**Habitat: **__Aquatic, Tropical Islands  
__**Diet:**__ Aquatic plants, shark meat, pearls  
__**Preferred Treasure:**__ Pearls, Diamonds, Emeralds, and gold __**  
Personality:**__ Bronze dragons are the third most powerful of the metallic dragons. Most bronze dragons truly enjoy observing and interacting with smaller creatures, most especially humans. They will often go out of their way to help them, such as rescuing humans from a shipwreck or a dangerous foe. In many of these instances, the bronze dragon will transform itself into a human, so that those who it helps never know who really did the rescuing. They never seek payment for their help, in any form. They always seek justice as best they can, and cannot abide to see any creature being treated with cruelty of any sort. The older the dragon, the more pronounced that this passion for justice becomes. They are probably the most social species of dragon, and often swim and play together in groups. They love the company of people. They also love to attend human festivals and parties, although usually in human form. Inquisitive and playful, Bronze dragons love challenges and riddles. Most everything is a game to Bronze dragons. Bronze dragons are the most good-natured and cheerful of dragonkind. While bronze dragons are often fascinated with battles, especially fighting to defeat evil, they have strong moral compunctions against killing living beings unless absolutely necessary. They will often join good-aligned armies to fight the forces of evil, either in human form or their own. In battle, their weapon of choice is to breathe repulsion gas, which is so putrid that it forces absolutely everything away. They also like to relocate a foe to a remote location where it can do no harm when possible. When forced to kill, the bronze dragon is a deadly combatant, roasting enemies with bursts of lightning or ripping them open with its clawed forelegs.__**Appearance:**__ Physically, the bronze dragon is quite fierce in appearance, despite its good nature. While most of its body is a reflective copper color, the wings are often tipped with green. The eyes of a Bronze Dragon begin with a green iris and as they age the eye slowly becomes a solid green with no distinct iris. The dragon has three main large horns protruding from each cheek, pointing back towards the tail. It also has a couple more smaller horns. The tips of these points are black and very sharp, and are often used for grooming. The tongue is purple-gray, long and pointed, and not forked. A large frill runs down the upper part of its neck. They smell like sea-spray.____Bronze dragons mate for life, and take their duties as parents with the utmost seriousness. They will protect their eggs and their wyrmlings at any cost. Although bronze dragons always live near water, they lay their eggs in a dry cave. Apart from a dry, relatively warm environment, bronze dragon eggs require no special conditions for incubation like those of most dragons. Upon hatching, the wyrmlings are raised, taught, and protected by their parents. A newhatched bronze wyrmling appears yellow with a tinge of green, and the scales will gradually shift to bronze as it matures. Bronze wyrmlings love to swim in the ocean, and frolic in much the same manner as dolphins. Given its exceptional abilities as a swimmer, the entrance to a bronze dragon's lair is quite naturally underwater, and often disguised with seaweed and coral. The bulk of the lair is above water level, however, consisting of multiple tunnels and large chambers, some as much as a thousand feet above sea level. They prefer to make their lairs in an island volcano, if __possible._

Nesting:

When he finished he glanced over at Illyria who was sleeping peacefully beside him and hoped he never make her angry enough that she'd show him her dragon side.

* * *

Read and Review Please!!!


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Covenant or "count on me"

* * *

Illyria, Caleb, Lucine and Gunther had been in Ireland for two days and they still hadn't made any progress in finding the location of the Veil. And Caleb was getting angry with the fact that none of the others really seamed interested in their quest. Even Illyria. When he brought it up she'd just tell him to relax and have another Guinness. He soon came to realize he did not like Guinness at all. It was thick, dark and to him tasted like burnt wheat. He was currently sitting at a bar in an Irish pub called Fionnbarra while Illyria and Lucine danced out on the floor. Gunther had gone looking for guide books for clues as to where they needed to go next. The clue from Gunther's Journal was "Odin watches over these mighty walls. And diligently guards them so they never fall." Caleb was pondering over these words when Illyria came up and sat on the bar stool beside him.  
"Hey. What's wrong?" Illyria wondered.  
"Oh nothing. Just the fact that I'm the only one who seems to care about the reason we're here any more." Caleb shot back.  
"Hey now. That's not true and you know it. It's just...well can't you feel it." Illyria asked.  
"Feel what?"  
"All the Power in this land. It's so full of deep, ancient Power its as if the whole island is breathing. Its almost euphoric." Illyria breathed.  
"I think you've been having too much Guinness." Caleb chuckled.  
Illyria laughed to and wound her arms around his neck as she climbed into his lap and kissed him deeply. Suddenly someone decided to shine a spot light on them.  
"Hey folks looks like we got ourselves our first two contestants for our karaoke competition. That is if they can detangle themselves from each other." A voice boomed over a loud speaker.  
Illyria pulled away from him and gave him a look that said "lets go for it". Caleb was nervous but he nodded and followed her to the stage. They climbed up the stairs and went to stand by the mics that were set up. As the music began to play and the words showed up on the screen he sighed thanks as he recognized the song. He started to sing.

**"I know that life ain't always good to you.  
I've seen exactly what it's put you through  
Thrown you around and turned you upside down and so you  
You got to thinking there was no way out" **

Illyria then started to sing the next part

**"You started sinking and it pulled you down  
It may be tough you've to get back up  
Because you know that life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
You can count on me"  
**  
Together they sang the next line and chorus

**"Cause' I will carry you till you  
Carry on  
Anytime you need someone  
Somebody strong to lean on  
Well you can count on me  
To hold you till the healing is done  
And every time you fall apart  
Well you can hide here in my arms  
And you can count on me  
To hold you till that feeling is gone"  
**  
As they sang the rest of the song Caleb soon realized how much this song fit them. They both had not had an ideal life. They had to carry the crosses of their parent's mistakes and it had left them bruised. But they carried on any way. They had not let it define them it was only a small part of who they actually were. And if they ever needed confirmation of that they had each other to make them strong. The song ended and the crowds cheering was defining. As they climbed down form the stage Caleb caught sight of Gunther and Lucine at the bar. He took Illyria's hand and lead her to where they were waiting.  
"Hey man did you find anything?" Caleb asked.  
"Yeah man listen to this: Waterford City, located in East County Waterford is the undisputed oldest city in Ireland and has a viking history dating back over 1200 years (iron age and stone age going much further back). Reginald's Tower in the picture below is the oldest civic building in Ireland and dates back to the 9th Century. Waterford still has much of it's original walls, both Viking and Norman and they can be viewed if you stroll around the city by foot. Waterford City, Ireland's oldest city, founded by Viking raiders in AD 914, has played a pivotal role in the economic, political and cultural life Ireland and its motto "Urbs Intacta" (the untaken city) bears witness to the many power struggles and conflicts in which it has been embroiled through the centuries." Gunther read from one of the guide books.  
"That's gotta be it!" Lucine exclaimed. "It makes sense. Odin was the viking king of the gods right Gunther?"  
"Yeah he is. And Waterford has never been taken." Gunther replied glancing back over the pages.  
As Caleb and Lucine looked over the passage Illyria looked over at a young Irish girl with red hair and green eyes who was definitely checking out Gunther.  
"Hey Gunther why don't you go talk to that girl over there." She suggested.  
"It wouldn't work out." Gunther responded  
"Why not? You never know. She could be the one for you."  
"I doubt that."  
"Why?"  
"A girl like that wants a man who can give her children. A man she can grow old with."  
"And you can't do that?"  
"Vampires can't have children with mortals. The only way is if they're both vampire. That's the way it was for my parents."  
"What do you mean?"  
Gunther sighed. "A long long time ago when my grandfather was young. Well young in vampire terms he lead a group of warriors from what's now Norway to what's now Germany in search of gold and glory. Well eventually they made a small city in northern Germany and that's were my father was born. He eventually grew up and began to lead raiding parties of his own. It was during one of these raids he captured my mother's village. He claimed her as a war prize and took her back to the city. Eventually he fell in love with her and she with him. She wished to marry him and bear his sons. But because she would need to become a vampire my father refused at first. She may have know what he was but he didn't wish to chain her to all it entailed. But eventually he gave in to her pleads and turned her. She got pregnant and gave birth to me and my younger sisters. She and my father are still deeply in love but there is always this sadness in her eyes. She has outlived everyone else who survived the attack on her village many times over and she misses them greatly. I don't think I could bear putting any girl through that no matter how much I loved them. Plus there's a whole other side to what I am."  
"And what's that?" Illyria asked.  
Gunther didn't respond. He walked over to the man controlling the karaoke machine and whispered something in his ear then walked up on the stage. Illyria's heart dropped when she recognized the opening cords.

* * *

Read and Review Please!!


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Covenant or "monster"

* * *

Gunther picked up the microphone and adjusted the stand. He gazed out over the crowd as he began to sing in a low tenor:

**"The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it**

**It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster"**

Suddenly Illyria was attacked with mental images of carnage and destruction. Screams of women and children filled her ears. Fire ravaged homes and barns. Illyria cringed but tried to focus these scenes. It was a village from the middle ages. Thatched roofs burned in the darkness while the town's inhabitants scattered about trying to escape.

**"My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?"**

As Illyria scanned the town she caught sight of the cause of this mayhem. A pair of raiders were battling with three villagers who tried to defend their homes. The raiders easily over powered them. One stabbed two in the chest the other slashed the last ones throat. Then both of then removed their helmets. Illyria gasped when she saw the faces that were under the helmets. One was Gunther; he appeared to be only 15 but his companion was at least 30 in appearance. Their features were similar so the older man must have been Gunther's father.

**"I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster**

**It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster"**

Gunther's father clapped a hand on his sons shoulders and smiled approvingly. But Gunther was staring down at the bodies of the fallen villagers breathing in the aroma of their freshly spilled blood.  
"No son. You know the law." Gunther's father reminded him. "But now these pigs will think twice before they attack one of our clan again."  
Gunther looked up at his father his eyes glowing neon orange as hunger radiated from his eyes.  
"Come on son. We'll find you a nice strong bull to quench your hunger." He joked as he steered Gunther away from the bodies to rejoin the rest of their band.

**"I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, he something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster"**

As the music ended Gunther released her from their connection. Illyria blinked a few times and looked up at him. As he walked back to the bar she stole a glance at the girl who had been eying him earlier. She had a look of nearly pure terror on her face. But she glanced down at her Bahama Mama and shook her head and pushed it away.  
"Now do see why I can't be with her?" Gunther asked through they're mental connection.  
"Past mistakes shouldn't govern your life. You need to forgive yourself." Illyria told him.  
Caleb must have sensed the tension between them because he placed a hand on her elbow.  
"Come on. Lets head back to the inn. We'll leave in the morning." Caleb suggested.  
"Yeah. Sounds like a plan." Illyria agreed smiling slightly.  
Caleb took her hand as he lead the way out of the pub and down the street to the inn.

* * *

Read and Review Please!!

Oh. I put pictures of Illyria, Lucine, Caleb and Gunther on my profile page.

Here's a picture of Gunther's Father (I'm probably gonna start putting pictures of things I think are important in the chapter at the end of them now)


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

I don't own Covenant or "shadows of the night"

* * *

The air was cold and crisp as they walked back to the inn. The night sky was unusually clear and the stars shone down on the four of them keeping watch. Illyria and Lucine bade the boys good night as they entered their room. Lucine flipped on the light and gasped. The room had been completely trashed. Drawers were hanging open and cloths were thrown all over. The mirrors in both the bathroom and the one above the dresser were smashed to pieces. And on the walls _уедьте теперь и живой _was scrolled in red. As they stood gazing at the writing on the wall they heard a shout come from the room next to them. Caleb and Gunther came rushing through the door looks of concern on their faces.

"Are you all right?" Caleb asked pulling Illyria into his arms and glancing around the room taking in the damage.

"Yeah we're fine. Who did this?" Illyria asked looking up at him.

"I'm not sure. Someone trashed our room too. But there wasn't anything written on the wall. " Caleb responded. He looked over at Gunther. "Can you read it?" he asked.

"It says leave now and live." Gunther read. "Doses your friend… this Chase…know Yakenish?" he wondered.

"What?" Caleb inquired.

"Yakenish." Lucine interjected. "It was the language of the demons."

"Demons?" Illyria questioned. "Demons have broken through the Veil?" she asked pulling out of Caleb's embrace.

"Not without help. Perhaps Chase has called upon a few to do his dirty work." Gunther divulged.

"Yeah that makes it so much fucking better!" Illyria shot back.

"Now children lets not fight. Let's gather up everything we can salvage and get out of here. What ever demon did this could still be hanging around. " Lucine suggested

"She's right.' Caleb spoke up. "We should hurry."

Gunther and Caleb returned to their room to try and find some clothing that hadn't been torn apart and anything else they might need. The girls did the same thing and they were soon ready to leave. They met the boys in the parking lot where a rented black Land Rover 2006 LR3 was waiting. They piled into the vehicle and began the 63 mile drive from Cork to Waterford.

* * *

It was close to dawn and they were driving down a deserted country road when Gunther stopped suddenly sending them all flying forward.

"What the fuck Gunther?!?" Lucine demanded.

"We're being followed." He answered glancing back into the rearview mirror.

"I felt it too." Illyria said. "A harpy and a…I can't tell a demon. A lesser demon but still…"

"Exactly. Caleb, take the wheel. Lucine and I will travel a head and scope out a place for us to stay for the day. I'm running low on sun screen and I haven't fed in two days so I'm weaker then usual."

"Yeah man. No problem. Be careful." Caleb told him.

"You too." He said looking at him and Illyria.

Lucine and Gunther got out of the car and Lucine morphed into her Lican form. A giant she wolf with fur the color of her normal color but her eyes were yellow instead of green. Gunther transformed into a bat creature and took flight into the night sky. Caleb and Illyria climbed out of the car and he slid into the drivers seat while she rode shot gun. Caleb shifted out of park and began to slowly navigate the uneven and rocky road. The radio was turned way down but he could still make out the song that was playing:

**"We're running with the Shadows of the Night **

**So baby take my hand, you'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end" **

Caleb chuckled. Here they were four of the many creatures that had plagued humanity's nightmares for centuries. The true shadows of the night. And they were trying to save a world of people who feared them, hated them, despised them, or didn't even believe they existed.

"CALEB!" Illyria shouted.

Caleb was yanked from his thoughts and he slammed on the breaks. In the light of the head lights Caleb could see a figure standing in the middle of the road. At first glance Caleb thought it was a man but when he looked again he knew it was definitely not a man. At around 4 feet tall the creature had gold colored scaly skin and glowing red eyes. A pair of gold colored bat wings protruded from it's back and two teeth protruded from it's bottom jaw. Around it's waist hung a tattered loin cloth. In one hand he held a spear that was taller then him in the other a small dagger.

"What is that?" Caleb asked.

"An Imp." Illyria answered as she climbed out of the car.

"Illyria! What the hell?" Caleb called after her. He scrambled out after her.

She stood in front of the Land Rover. Her feet spread shoulder width apart, knees bent, shoulders back and her fists clenched. Caleb wondered if it was her dad who had taught her about fighting.

"Move. And we shall not harm you. We have no scores to settle but if you get in our way we will defeat you." She warned.

The creature chuckled. Or at least that's what it might have been. It sounded more like a wheezing. "You may defeat me but my master shall destroy you. He commands powers you can not even begin to comprehend." the creature spat back.

"We shall see. Now move or be moved." Caleb shouted.

"Oh I'll move." The Imp sneered.

With that he charged at Caleb, spear pointed at his heart. Caleb shot a ball of Power at the creature sending it flying. It landed on it's feet and charged Caleb once more. This time it was met by Illyria in the form of a giant panther. She pounced on it and pinned it to the ground. One paw on it's throat the other on the arm that held the spear. But she'd forgotten the dagger. The Imp jammed the blade into her shoulder to the hilt. Illyria roared in pain and sprang away. The Imp jumped to his feet and once again ran at Caleb. Enraged that this creature had hurt Illyria he sent a huge blast of power at it. But the creature dodged it and kept coming. Caleb crouched and held his arms out to steady himself and he waited for the best moment to make his move. The Imp came closer and closer and poised his spear to pierce his heart but at the last moment Caleb grabbed the staff of the spear just behind the head and redirected it down his body diagonally. But the Imp applied more pressure behind the trust causing the spear head to cut him from the center of his chest to his hip. With a cry of pain Caleb yanked the spear from the demon and plunged it into it's black heart. He looked over to where Illyria had fallen. She had passed out from all the blood she had lost and she was deathly pale.

_"GUNTHER! LUCINE!"_ He shouted across their mental connection desperately.

There was no answer. A feeling of loneliness and despair washed over him as he gathered Illyria in his arms and looked down at her.

"Come on baby." He begged slapping her cheeks lightly praying she'd wake up. "Come on baby wake up."

Illyria opened her eyes slightly and looked up at him. "Caleb.'"She whispered, "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

Caleb laughed trough his tears as he picked her up ignoring his own injuries that screamed in agony and carried her over to the car and placed her in the passenger seat.

_"Caleb?!?"_ Lucine's voice asked in his head.

_"Illyria's hurt bad. An Imp attacked us. She was stabbed in the shoulder." _

_"There's an abandoned castle about a mile from where you are. Gunther and I will meet you there." _

Caleb jumped into the Land Rover and speed down the road in search of the castle. Just like Lucine had said it wasn't far. When they reached it Caleb parked the car and looked at the old building trying to decide of it was safe enough to spend the night in. The towers were crumbling but otherwise it looked in tacked. Suddenly Gunther was at his window. Caleb jumped.

"Jeeze! What the fuck man?" Caleb asked.

"Sorry." Gunther said stepping back so Caleb could open the door. He had a huge gash in his head and numerous other injuries.

"How is she?" Lucine asked opening Illyria's door. Lucine herself was covered with scratches and bruises.

"We've got to get her inside." Caleb answered.

They traveled quickly into the castle. They passed through the great hall and up a few flights of stairs. Gunther and Lucine opened up doors looking for a bed or table to place Illyria on.

"Here." Gunther said when he found one.

The room was completely bare and had only broken bed and a fire place. Caleb stepped into the room and suddenly it was transformed. The bed was fixed and heavy sleeping furs and linen sheets covered the bed. A think carpet grew across the floor from no where like grass while tapestries zoomed in the door from other parts of the castle to hang themselves on the walls fully restored. A fire sprang to life in the hearth and the room was bathed in light and warmth in no time.

"Caleb. You need to control your Using man." Gunther warned.

Caleb laid Illyria gently down on the bed and turned back to Gunther and Lucine.

"Adil gave me this before we left the city." He said holding up his hand to show a silver ring with tiny markings that was around his right pinky. "It stops the aging. He said he would give it to me to help me fight this battle but I have to return to once this is all over. But right now Illyria needs my powers to heal her. After I'm done tending to her I'll help you."

"There's no need Caleb." Lucine assured him.

"We need blood in order to heal us. There's a small flock of very fat sheep not far from here that we saw on our way over." Gunther told him.

"All right. Go. Feed. But be careful." Caleb warned.

Lucine and Gunther promised as they walked out of the room leaving him to attend to Illyria.

Caleb began pulling off her coat and shirt. She was half conscious and helped to get them off.

When they were off Caleb through them to the floor and turned his attention to the wound. There was so much blood he couldn't even see it properly. He sighed and removed his own shirt and tore what was left of it into strips and pressed it to the wound. Caleb searched his memory for a spell to heal her. He had to. If she died…and it was because he couldn't save her…he didn't want to think about it. Suddenly he felt a warmth start in his stomach and spread up his arm and into his hand that was pressed to Illyria's shoulder. Illyria sucked in a large breath and opened her eyes looking up at him. She looked at her shoulder and touched his hand lightly. He moved his hand and the blood stained shirt. Underneath the wound was healed. The only thing that remained was a small scar. She gently touched the scar eyes wide in shock. Then she looked at Caleb again and caressed his face. Then her hand moved to his chest. Caleb looked down and was amazed. His wound was gone as well. But like Illyria there was a long thin scar. Illyria traced the length of the scar with her finger tips from the center of his chest to his hip. Caleb shivered at her touch as her hands rested on the top of his jeans. Her eyes gazed into his full of desire and love. He so wanted to finally make love to her but he was worried about hurting her again so soon after healing her injuries. But the look in her eyes told him he would hurt her more if he didn't give in to her wishes. It was an age old urge. The need to reaffirm life after a brush with death. He Used to lock the door and then he leaned down and gently kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer and kissed him harder. Their passion grew quickly and soon their cries of passion and pledges of eternal love filled the crumbling towers. They reached their climaxes together and as the last of their cries of ecstasy echoed through the room they collapsed, spent in each other's arms as sleep over took them. That night Caleb dreams were full of different and wonderful scenes_._

_He was a Celtic chieftain of the Highlands. A great warrior and leader. The bravest and strongest in battle and he had the tattoos to prove it. On the battlefield he was a bear of a man. But now, here at home, hearing the screams of his beloved wife in child birth he was reduced to a whimpering kitten. Death and birth coincided in their world. A woman could just as easily die in child birth as well as the bairn. Suddenly his wife's cries were cut short. And the wails of a baby filled the air. He rushed into their tent to see the midwife handing a small bundle to his wife. She gazed down at the little bundle of blankets she clutched it to her chest and stroked the baby's face. She looked up to see him come through the tent flap. __"Come husband. Come see your son." _

* * *

__

Next he was the son of Pharaoh, crown prince of Egypt. But he was reduced to feeling like a common thief peering over the wall of one of the palaces' many gardens as he tried to capture a glimpse of the woman who would be his bride. A woman he had not seen in over ten years. His father had told him he would come to love his new wife in time but he was doubtful. But now looking at his bride-to-be he could see the possibility of falling in love with her. She certainly was beautiful. Her tan skin was flawless and shimmered with scented oils in the sun. Her raven hair was fluttering around her shoulders due to a breeze coming off the Nile. She was currently leaning over a pink lotus flower breathing in it's perfume deeply. As she stood up she opened her eyes and caught sight of him. Gazing into her brown eyes he felt his heart catch. Caught by surprise he let go of the wall and fell to the ground landing on his back. As he lay there dazed, gazing up into the sky he realized something. His father was right. He had fallen in love with his wife to be and fallen hard.

* * *

__

Next he was a Roman general returning home from conquest. He stood in front of the imperial palace. He was being welcomed back as a national hero. He was to receive the Grass Crown for his outstanding military strategy to break a blockade the Gulls had formed around one of their northern ports that received supplies for the Roman Legions who were fighting the Germanians. His legion had only lost 10 men out of 350. And not only had they destroyed the blockade they had brought slaves and goods back to the empire as well. Though a great parade and huge feast were held in his honor his victory was not as sweet as he would have liked. But the next morning he was on his great war horse headed out of the city. By mid-afternoon he was traveling up the hill on which his families villa sat. He was barely half way up the hill when a shout rang through the air of his return. When he reached the top he had barely dismounted when he was attacked by young children calling out "Pater! Pater!" He laughed and stooped down to pick up his youngest daughter. She wrapped her arms and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. His other 7 children wrapped their arms around his waist and legs hugging him as well. Then he caught sight of his Venus. She wore a white sleeveless stola. The lower hem of the stola was decorated with an ornamental border, an instita. The elegant red palla was held in place by a eagle broach on her left shoulder. Her blond curly hair had been braided and pinned up. "Welcome home." She said smiling as she wrapped her arms around him being careful of the children who still clung to him. As he stood there embraced by his family he sent a silent prayer to the Gods he would never need to be parted form them ever again.

Read and Review Please!

.

* * *

The last dream he had was the strangest of all. He was himself. Caleb Danves of the Sons of Ipswich. And he was walking down a desolate stretch of rocky beach. The sun was blocked by a blanket of clouds that covered the entire sky. Suddenly from the breakers emerged a huge dragon. It was a bronze dragon, an adolescent but it was still impossibly huge. Caleb stopped, frozen in fear. He slowly backed away from it. But that caused it to catch sight of him. Panicking he ran. He knew he had no chance to escape if it came after him but still her ran as fast as he could. When he didn't hear it giving chase he looked back to find it still standing where it had emerged from the sea staring at him. Its eyes were filled with hurt and betrayal. But it's eyes weren't green like he had read about in the Journal. They were the color of Illyria's eyes.

* * *

Read and Review Please!

.


End file.
